Forbidden emotions
by That Monday Rule
Summary: Envy and Ed are brothers. not only that but they're also best friends, Ed thought that was the way it would always be. But what happens when Envy's feelings for Ed change dramatically. EDVY the title sucks 'cos im not good with titles Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, welcome to my latest fic, forbidden emotions, the title sucks 'cos im lazy and i couldn't think of anything else! :D Enjoy!

---

Chapter 1

It had been a cold day, and Edward was glad to be back home where it was warm. He was currently sitting on his bed, reading a novel that he'd probably read a hundred times before. But despite him knowing it word for word, he still got the chills when the main character was murdered.

It was Tuesday, Ed hated Tuesdays, almost as much as he hated Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays were okay, Fridays were good and Saturday was the best day ever. But that's beside the point. Said point being that Ed wasn't particularly happy today, as it was Tuesday.

As Ed carried on with thinking about his disliking of the day, Envy came into the room and grinned at his brother.

"Hey there shrimpy! How's it going?" Ed narrowed his eyes at the 'shrimpy' comment, but kept his cool, it was Envy after all.

"Alright I guess…" Envy snickered and flung his sports bag into a corner.

"You missed practice."

"I'm sick." Envy laughed and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it with his abused bag.

"Lies, Edo, you just don't like the cold." Ed grinned and Envy chucked, proceeding in pulling off the rest of his clothes (save the boxers) and pulled on some black jeans. Ed rolled his eyes as the sin began rummaging through the drawers.

"It's not that hard to choose a shirt Envy." Envy looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"But I want to look nice… what if someone comes over?"

"Who's gonna' come over? Roy?"

"Yes Roy, I need to look good if my little boy toy shows up." Ed sighed, Envy and Roy were best friends, yet they acted like lovers, though everyone knew that even if Envy wasn't, Roy was as straight as was Ed was short. Finally Envy decided on a black halter top with pink skulls on it and pulled it over his head.

"ta-daa!" standing back up, Envy spun around and posed, flicking his hair as he did so.

"Gorgeous…" Ed chuckled and Envy grinned, "Though you look like a girl." The elder Elric pouted.

"You always say that! Just because you're jealous of my uber sexiness!" Ed snorted.

"Yeah, that's it…"

---

Not only were Envy and Ed brothers, but they were also best friends. Despite Envy being two years older than Ed, even when he started high school, Envy still made sure Ed knew they were as close as ever.

Finally though, Ed too moved up to high school and for the first few weeks, Envy wouldn't leave him alone. At first Ed was glad to have someone who he knew to show him the ropes, but, Envy could also be very embarrassing.

He would hug him, and tell all his friends embarrassing stories form when they were younger. Fun huh? Luckily for Ed though, Envy had run out of tall tales, and since Ed was no longer affected by hugging, he stopped that too.

But. Envy had found a new tactic that, in Ed's opinion, was far more embarrassing than any story: Envy would flirt with him. He'd give him cute pet names and just generally act like something incestuous was going on between them.

You'd think after a whole year, the blonde would be used to it by now. You'd be wrong. An angry blush still stained his cheeks every time the sin slapped his ass, or wolf whistled when he bent over…All of both Envy and Ed's friends found it absolutely hilarious when Ed began spluttering out random insults.

---

Envy sat down at the desk situated to the left of Ed's bed and started up the computer they shared. The instant he logged into AIM the green haired teen received a message from Roy.

_Roy for class president says:_

_What up Envy?_

_Sexy Palm Tree says:_

_Not much hun, you?_

Envy chuckled as he waited for Roy's response, he always acted a lot more…'gay' over AIM, he'd give Roy cutesy pet names and flirt with him a lot more than in person. Not that Roy minded, if anything he acted the same.

_Roy for class president says:_

_I'm good, How's Ed?_

Envy rolled the chair over to the side of Ed's bed and spun around to face him.

"Hey Ed, how are you?" Ed looked up from his book at Envy and then over to the conversation with Roy.

"Tell him I'm fine." Envy winked.

"Gotcha'!"

He swiveled back to the computer.

_Sexy Palm Tree says:_

_Horny ;)_

"ENVY!" Ed shrieked, jumping up and trying to wrestle his brother out of the chair. Envy laughed and fought back, eventually managing to put Ed in an arm lock. The blonde growled and struggled.

"Envy let me go!"

"No."

"Gah! Why not!?" Envy smirked.

"Because I don't want to." He leaned closer and licked Ed's exposed neck.

"Eeeew! Envy!" Ed shrieked. Envy laughed and released his hold on his brother who wriggled away before Envy could grab him again.

"You're disgusting!" Ed scowled and began rubbing his neck where Envy had licked him. Envy laughed again and turned back to the computer screen.

_Roy for class president says:_

_Envy have you been torturing the boy again?_

_Sexy Palm Tree says:_

_Roy! Really what do you take me for?! I'm truly shocked! : 3_

_Roy for class president says:_

_Lol, well, I have to go, my mum expects me to visit… C'ya._

_*Roy for class president has signed out*_

Envy sighed and spun his chair around to where Ed was sat sulking on the bed. He opened his mouth to say something when the voice of their mother drifted up the stairs.

"Boys! Dinner time!" Ed looked up and glared at Envy before closing his book and heading downstairs, Envy followed.

---

Dinner time was always the same at the Elric household. Envy and Trisha would sit on one side of the table with Edward and Hoenhiem across from them. They would eat and chat, and when they were done, Edward and Envy would wash up (only fair really since Trisha did all the cooking!). Today was no different.

As the two brothers arrived downstairs, their father made his way through the front door. He flashed the boys a smile and waved.

"Evening Edward, Envy."

"Hey." Ed said and Envy gave a small nod.

Trisha came into the dining room, in one hand carrying a plate of roast beef, and in another, vegetables. She smiled at her husband who walked over to peck her on the cheek.

Soon after everyone was settled eating the conversation began. As always, it started with the usual 'How was your day?'

"So," Trisha started casually, "how was your day boys?" Ed shrugged as Envy muttered 'Fine.'. Desperate for conversation, she tried a different tactic.

"Found yourself a girlfriend yet Edward?" Ed choked on his brussel sprout and Envy burst out laughing. Eventually Ed forced his food down and managed a firm.

"No." Trisha nodded and sighed inwardly. 'So much for conversation' she thought. Envy however, was not going to let the subject drop.

"That's a lie Edo, I've seen you with lots of girls!" Hoenhiem raised his eyebrow but kept silent. Ed glared.

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Like Noah, and Rose…and, what's that other one, y'know the slutty blonde one?"

"Language Envy!" His mother warned.

"Her name is Winry, and she's not 'slutty' and they're my friends! Nothing else!."

"I beg to differ. I've seen them all making eyes over you." Envy chuckled to himself.

"Yeah!? Well what about you huh? Flirting with 'Roy' all the time! Pretty shameless since you know he doesn't like you!" Envy blushed and frowned.

"That's play flirting, we're best friends, It doesn't mean I like him." As a string of insults followed from each of the boys, Trisha sighed. This was not the kind of conversation she'd been hoping for.

"Palm tree head!"

"Shrimpy!"

"TAKE THAT BACK YA FAG!"

"MAKE ME!"

"EDWARD! ENVY! That's enough from you two!" Hoenhiem yelled across the table. Both the brothers shut up.

---

An hour later found Edward and Envy back in their shared room, Ed was laid face down on his bed while Envy sat in the swivel chair, spinning around with a grin on his face.

Envy always seemed to win arguments. Usually, he'd use trick tactics to get into Ed's good books, other times he'd just wrestle the blonde until they were both rolling around on the floor in hysterics. After all, it was hard to stay mad at Envy for long.

Bored, Envy stopped spinning and got up. Ed looked up just in time to see Envy take a flying jump to land on top of him. The blonde screeched in protest and wriggled under his brother's weight. Envy cackled and flipped Ed over so that he was lying on his back, then pinned the blonde's arms above his head.

"Envy!" Ed whined, "Get offa' me you big jerk!"

"Hmm….make me, Edo." Ed thrashed around violently, trying to throw Envy off. The green haired teen just laughed again maneuvered his legs so that he had Ed's pinned down.

Ed let out a frustrated growl and glared up at Envy.

"What do you want?!" he demanded. Envy stopped laughing and grinned down at his younger brother.

"…Nothing!"

"Then get off me!"

"Why?" Ed blinked,

"Because you're frickin' heavy!" Envy pulled an (obviously fake) hurt look and pouted.

"Are you calling me fat, Edo? And I thought we were friends!" Edward groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not calling you fat! I just want you to get off me!"

"If I'm not fat then what am I?"

"Thin, you're very very thin!"

"Am I sexy?"

"What!?"

"You heard me!"

"GAH! Yes, you're sexy, now get the hell off me!" Envy beamed and released Ed's arms to sit back on the blonde's lap.

"You're a bitch Envy."

"A sexy bitch! You said so yourself!" Ed growled and sat up, rubbing his wrists where Envy had pinned them.

"It's not like I meant it, I mean god, you're my brother!" Envy frowned.

"Does that mean you don't find me sexy?"

"Yes! Besides, I'm not gay anyway!" Envy narrowed his eyes and smirked, leaning closer to Ed.

"I don't believe you Edo…I think you are, I bet you like that Russell guy don't you?"

"What?! NO!" Envy made a humming sound.

"Well, I can make you forget about him, I'm…much…better." Ed shuffled backwards as Envy crawled forwards slowly.

"Envy stop being such a perv!" Envy chuckled quietly as Ed's back hit the wall. In less than three seconds, their noses were pushed against each other. Ed shivered as Envy's breath tickled his lip.

This wasn't like his brother, harmless flirting he was used to, but this was worse than anything he'd ever tried before.

"Envy I'm serious, stop it okay?" Envy raised a hand and gently brushed some of Ed's bangs out of his face.

"You shouldn't be scared Edo, I'm your older brother, trust me okay?" Envy gave Ed a warm smile and Ed's golden eyes widened as he felt Envy soft lips press up against his own.

---

Hope you enjoyed chapter one, please r&R! I need sleep, bye-bee! :D


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter sucks but please reveiw anyway...it will motivate me to do better next time! :)

---

Ed had always expected that his first kiss would be with a girl, a cute girl at that. Not Winry, no, as much as she would've liked that, they were just friends and that was how it would stay.

No, he had never expected that Envy, his brother, would be his first kiss. At first, Ed couldn't move. He was in pure utter shock. The fact that Envy was kissing him just didn't register. But after a few seconds it struck, and he finally realized.

_'Envy, is kissing me' _he thought.

**'And what are you going to do about that?'**

_'I…I don't know…'_

**'He's your brother! This is incest! Push him away!'**

_'But…it feels so nice…'_

**'Think about what this will change! You won't be friends anymore! And what if somebody finds out! You'll be shunned!' **Ed closed his eyes, not wanting to listen to the voice inside his head telling him to stop. It felt nice, Envy's lips were soft and warm, but he didn't know what to do. If he let the sin continue, he'd get the wrong idea, but if he pushed Envy away, he'd think that he didn't like him.

And he did like him. He'd always liked him. They'd been best friends ever since they were in diapers. But Ed had never thought of them as anything but that; friends. And now here he was, he had obviously given Envy a wrong signal somewhere down the line.

Ed was too busy thinking what to do and where he went wrong to actually realize that Envy had pulled away and was looking at him expectantly.

"…Edo?" Ed's eyes snapped open and he blushed.

"Um... I…ah, Envy, I don't think …um…you kissed me." Envy smirked.

"So you noticed? Well done."

"B…but, Envy, we're brothers… and, we're both guys!"

"Yes, when a guy likes another guy its called being gay, remember? Gay, that's what we decided I was two years ago."

"But I'm n--" Envy smiled cut him off by placing finger on Ed's lips.

"What matters right now isn't what you think you are or aren't, it's what you feel."

"I…"

"Did it feel nice, Edo?"

"Y…yes…" Envy smiled and ran his fingers gently through his brother's hair.

"Good, that's all I needed to hear." Before Ed could say anything else, Envy had kissed him again, this time wrapping his arms round Ed's neck and pulling the blonde closer. Once again the voices in Ed's head were once again arguing with each other.

**'This is wrong!'**

_'But it feels so nice. And Envy's my older brother, he always protects me, he told me he'd never hurt me…'_

**'But it's not normal! No other boy we know has such a relationship with his brother!'**

_'I…I don't care!'_

**'What?'**

_'I don't care what you think! I trust Envy, and I owe him for all the times he's done something for me, if this is what he wants in return, then he can do what he likes with me.'_

**'No! You shouldn't! It's not right!'**

Ed blocked out the annoying voice and returned Envy's embrace by wrapping his arms around the sin's waist. Envy seemed happy with this as he smiled into the kiss and began to gently fondle with Ed's blonde locks.

After a short while Ed began to feel uncomfortable and broke the kiss to take a breath. Envy beamed.

"You liked that?" Ed nodded slowly, not losing his hold on Envy. The green haired teen opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by their mother calling form down the stairs.

"Envy! Could you please come down here for a moment?" Envy gave a small sigh, before placing a soft kiss on Edward's fore head and getting up.

"Coming!" he called before disappearing out of the room.

Once he was gone, Ed flopped down onto the bed and let out a shaky sigh. Slowly, he rolled over and buried his face in the pillows.

_'What am I doing?' _He thought.

**'Making a mistake, that's what.'** Ed groaned and tried his beast to block out the voice.

_'Maybe I shouldn't do this…Maybe I should just tell him…' _Ed stopped in his trail of thought. _'Tell him what?' _He thought, _'That I didn't like it? But that would be a lie, if I told him that I thought it was wrong, he'd convince me that it wasn't. That's just Envy…'_

Ed rolled back over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It was white and plain, unlike the walls that were a deep red colour and covered with a mixture of posters and photos.

_'What exactly do I have a problem with? Do I just not like him?' _Ed shook his head. _'Of course I like him, he's my best friend…but he doesn't want to be friends…he wants more. Am I scared of losing him as a friend?' _

Ed sat up and rubbed his head in thought. If he and Envy weren't friends, what would they be? Just brothers? Ed defiantly didn't want that. No, he liked things the way they were between him and his brother.

_'I have to tell him. I have to tell him that I don't want anything to change.'_ Ed took a deep breath as he heard footsteps on the stairs. He would tell him, and then things would be back to normal. But as Envy entered the room, the words on his tongue died when he saw the look on his brother's face.

"E…Envy?" The green haired teen sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Havoc's gone and gotten himself sent to hospital. I'd better go and see if he's alright."

"Havoc? What happened to him?"

"Crashed his bike into a wall. Stupid thing to do, but, you know Havoc, I'll be back in an hour or two 'kay?" He placed a quick kiss on Ed's lips and gave him a smile before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

Ed slumped back down onto the bed brought a finger up to his now tingling lips.

"Okay…"

---

Envy shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way up to Havoc's ward. It was just like Havoc to be careless enough to run into a wall. A sign to the left of a large grey door, told Envy that he was in the right place. He pulled a face at the horrible smell of disinfectant and entered the room.

Immediately, he was greeted with a plain white room, the walls laden with badly drawn cards and photos of happy children. In the corner was a bed in which Havoc was currently laying, his arm and leg in a white cast.

"Envy dude! You came to see me, and here I was thinking you didn't care." Havoc said with a grin. Envy smirked.

"Man are you blind or something? I mean seriously, you ran into a wall! They're pretty hard to miss!" Havoc laughed and Envy took a seat besides the bed.

"So, what's the story, were you drugged up or something?" Envy sat back in his seat and twisted a lock of spiky green hair around his pinky finger.

"Nah dude, you know I only smoke cigarettes."

"Then how'd this happen!?"

"Well, y'know it was my birthday the other day?" Envy nodded. "Well, my dad got me this shiny black Harley. Let me tell you man, it is sweet, but, I guess I'm just not used to riding the thing, 'cos I crashed." Havoc sighed over dramatically and Envy rolled his eyes. Havoc's dad bought him anything he wanted, not to mention everything he didn't want.

For his birthday, Havoc had wanted a convertible. Of course he got one, but he also got a Harley. He was probably only riding it to rub it in Envy's face. Everyone who knew Envy knew that he had been saving for years to buy a Harley.

"So what happened to the bike?" Havoc tried his best to shrug.

"Last time I saw it, it was smashed up pretty bad…" Envy frowned.

"Bet I could fix it up…" Havoc laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure you could Envy but I don't even know where they've taken it, otherwise, it'd been all yours man." Envy cursed silently and a scowl crossed his face.

"Hey, forget it man, y'know your parents wouldn't have let you keep it anyway!" Envy was about to reply when the door opened and a nurse came in.

Havoc smiled and sent Envy a look that said 'Am I lucky or what?' Not that Envy could see why, sure she was pretty, but there was nothing special about her. The nurse smiled at the two boys and walked into the room.

"Good evening Mr. Havoc. How are you feeling?" Havoc beamed and Envy rolled his eyes.

"I think I should get going." The green haired teen said, getting up from his chair.

"You leaving so soon?" Envy cast a glance over to the nurse who was busying herself by pouring medicine.

"Yeah, don't wanna' overstay my welcome."

"Alright dude, C'ya!" Envy gave a final wave and left the room. As he walked down the halls and out of the hospital, Envy found his thought drifting back to Edward. He smiled, and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he started the walk home.

---

Back in his room, Ed once again found himself staring at the ceiling, racking his brain for an answer to his new found problems. The blonde sighed and wondered how everything could've possibly changed so much in such a short period of time.

Finding no answers on the ceiling, Ed got up and went over to the window, flinging it open he took a deep breath and stared out at the horizon. The cool night air wafted into the room and Ed found himself shivering form the cold.

He was about to close the window when he heard footsteps coming down the street. Looking to his left he saw Envy, walking along the path with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no…" Ed mumbled before ducking back inside. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He hadn't come up with anything to say to Envy. He'd expected him to be out longer.

'_Drat…'_ he thought.

'**You need to tell him something!'**

'_I know damnit!'_

Downstairs, he heard the front door open and some talking between Envy and Trisha, most likely she was asking how Jean was. After a few seconds, footsteps could be heard on the stairs and Envy walked through the door.

"Hiya Edo." Ed gave a weak smile.

"How's Jean?" Envy smirked and gave a small chuckle.

"He seems fine to me, probably only crashed the bike to get in with all the nurses." Ed blinked.

"He has a bike now?" Envy nodded, a scowl now crossing his features as he sat down on the bed next to Ed. Ed flinched slightly and blushed.

"Yeah! He got a god damned Harley! I swear he only drove it to make me jealous." Ed chuckled and Envy gave him a strange look.

"What's so funny?"

"Envy, is envious. Kind of ironic right?" Envy smiled.

"You're really cute when you laugh like that Edo." Envy reached up and ran his fingers through Ed's hair. The blonde blushed and looked away.

"Don't be shy Edo; you said you trusted me right? And have I done anything to hurt you yet?" Ed shook his head slowly and Envy smiled, tilting the boys chin to place a kiss on his lips.

"E… Envy..."

"Hmm?"

"This is wrong…You're my brother!" Envy blinked in surprise.

"Does it really make a difference?"

"Of course it does! It's incest!" Envy sighed and ran his fingers through his green locks.

"Whatever happened to: If it feels good, do it?"

"I'm pretty sure this situation doesn't count!"

"Edo, I like you. Not just as a brother, not just as a friend. I mean I really like you. I could understand if you didn't like me back, but that is a stupid reason." Ed bit his lip.

He did like Envy. Right?

Of course he did, what was there not to like, he was funny, good looking, and had always looked out for Ed no matter what. Ed let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Envy's waist, resting his forehead on the older teen's chest.

"I suppose it is a stupid reason…and, I guess I could give _this_ a go." Envy smiled again and gently stroked Ed's hair.

"I'm glad Chibi-chan." Ed's eyes snapped open and he pulled away.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE—?" Ed was cut off as Envy kissed him again, this time pushing him down against the mattress.

"You're cute when you're angry." Ed pouted and pushed Envy off.

"I am not." Envy chuckled and brought Ed into a hug.

"I promise you won't regret this." He said softly. Ed stayed silent, trying his best to block out the voice in his head that was telling him he would.

---

please r&r! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Russell Tringham hadn't known Edward for long, but they were best friends already and he could easily tell when something was bothering the shorter boy.

"Ed, seriously, are you gonna' tell me what's up, or am I going to have to guess?" Ed frowned and looked at him.

"I told you; nothing's wrong."

"There is, I can tell."

"No. There isn't!

It was lunch break at Central high School; Russell and Ed were sat in their usual spot under the Willow tree. It was a good spot, where nobody would bother them.

"Hey! Ed, how's Thursday treating ya'?"

Well, nobody except Envy. Ed groaned and slumped down against the tree when he saw his brother walking towards them. Russell smirked.

"It's Envy isn't it? Something's bothering you and that something is Envy." Ed shot Russell a dirty look as Envy and co. came bounding up to them.

"Hey there lil' bro' how's it going?"

"Fine."

"Ed's mad at you Envy, but he just won't tell me why…" Russell said before getting hit over the head with a backpack.

"I am not. Nothing's wrong!" Envy ignored him.

"You're mad at me Edo? Why…?" Roy (who was stood behind Envy) snickered at the sin's mock hurt voice.

"No, I'm not; Russell's just being an arse as usual." The other blonde wasn't listening though, he was too busy staring at his new found heart throb; Winry Rockbell.

Getting nothing but silence from his friend, Ed looked in the direction he was staring in. He quickly spotted the blonde girl laughing with her friends a few feet away. Ed chuckled and Envy blinked.

"What?"

"Russell has a crush on Winry!" He said, poking the other blonde in the ribs.

"Winry? Winry Rockbell? As in; our cousin Winry Rockbell?!" Ed nodded and Russell stared at Envy as if he'd just grown a second head.

"Dude, Winry is your cousin!?"

"Well, not really, more like our fake cousin, we're childhood friends. Trust me; she's not as great as you crack her up to be." Russell blinked, then smirked.

"But dude, the girl is hot!" Envy gave a hollow laugh.

"She's is so, not hot. She's about the most average girl I've ever seen." Russell chuckled slightly.

"Envy, you don't even swing that way, how would you know weather or not a girl is hot?" Envy scowled at the boy, he'd never liked Russell.

"Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I don't know what is and isn't hot in the female department. And Winry, I happen to know for a fact, is not hot." Envy smiled at his little speech, then decided to add. "But then again, maybe it just because I don't like blondes." Ed's jaw dropped and Russell Gave Envy a death glare.

When Envy saw Ed's expression he rolled his eyes and sat down next to his brother, wrapping his arms round the younger teen.

"You my dearest brother are not blonde. You're hair is gold, like the sun and you have the most beautiful golden locks I have ever seen!" Ed sighed as Envy purred into his ear. Mustang chuckled.

"Hey Envy, we gonna' get going? As much as I'd love to stand here and watch you molest your brother, there's a cute girl over there who looks lonely." Envy pulled a face and stood up.

"Looks like we're leaving, C'ya after school Edo! Meet you at the gate as usual, 'Kay?" Envy gave Ed a final wink before chasing off after his best friend.

Ed let out an exasperated sigh and watched as Envy launched himself onto Roy's back causing the black haired teen to fall over while Envy worked on pinning him down.

"Alright Elric." Russell said, "What's up with you if it's not Envy?" Ed glared at Russell.

"I already told you; nothing!"

"And I already said that it's obvious there is!" Ed opened his mouth to retaliate when the bell rang. He sighed and stood up.

"We'd better get to class…"

---

As always, as soon as Edward left the school building, he could see Envy standing at the gate talking to someone or other. As soon as he spotted Edward however, goodbyes were said and Envy came bounding over ready to launch himself at his younger brother.

Of course Ed let Envy glomp him, if not Envy would whine about how he 'didn't love him anymore'.

"Edo! Hiya! You ready to get going?" Ed nodded and the two set off walking home. Envy seemed pretty happy, walking along with that happy-go-lucky grin on his face, occasionally, he would see someone he knew and wave, or yell out random nicknames…Envy knew a lot of people.

"That Russell guy's not too bright is he?" Envy said as the turned the corner, Ed blinked.

"What do you mean? He's a straight A student." The older Elric rolled his eyes and chuckled, stretching his arms above his head.

"I mean, he's obviously not that smart if he's crushing on Winry…either that or he just has really bad taste…" Ed chuckled. He and Winry were good friends; they'd met back when Ed and Envy had lived in Risembul, and used to play together a lot as kids.

Envy however, had always hated Winry, Ed could never figure out why, she'd never done anything to make him hate her…Not that she liked him that much either though.

After the Elric's had moved to central, Envy was forever going on about how happy he was to be away from the Rockbell's, Ed didn't argue. After a few years, Ed had pretty much forgotten about Winry, so it came as a surprise when she turned up at central high one day.

Envy hadn't liked that one bit, and had done everything in his power to piss her off, including stealing her boyfriend… Not that the relationship had lasted…

"Envy I don't know why you hate Winry so much, but she's nice, you'd like her if you just got to know her!" Envy snorted.

"I doubt that. The girl's a slut."

"Envy! She's not a slut she's my friend!"

"Ha! That what you think, but if she had her way you'd be much more than just 'friends'!" Ed blinked. So that was it, Envy was Jealous. But before Ed could answer, Envy butted in.

"Mum and dad won't be in when we get home, Dad's working late and mom's meeting Auntie Izumi." Ed blinked, then pulled a face.

"Does that mean you'll be making dinner?" Envy narrowed his eyes.

"What's with the face Ed? There's nothing wrong with my cooking." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Envy, the only thing you can make is pot noodles!"

"Not true!" the older teen replied, waggling his finger in Ed's face, "I can make soup too! God damn awesome soup at that!"

"It's not that hard, all you have to do it heat it up…"

"You have to stir it as well! So, whudduya want, noodles? Or Soup? Or maybe we could get a takeaway…if, you don't tell mom and dad!" Envy licked his lips and Ed sighed.

"Take away…"

---

Ed grinned and put down his empty noodle box. After a lot of arguing, Envy had eventually given in and they'd ordered Chinese food.

"Delicious!" The blonde declared and Envy rolled his eyes, putting down his own box.

"I could've made better." Ed snorted and flopped back lazily on the couch, switching on the TV. Envy paused for a second before looking over at Ed. The older teen smiled and shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around Ed and getting comfy.

Ed stiffened as he did so, he'd almost forgotten about his and Envy's new 'relationship'. When Ed didn't say anything, Envy took it as a good sign and leaned up to place a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, Ed blushed and his eyes opened wide, Envy grinned and pulled Ed onto his lap, pressing their lips together again.

Ed was still a little unsure of all this, but whenever Envy kissed him, he got a strange feeling in his chest and found that he couldn't protest.

_'Maybe that's a good sign…'_ he thought, wrapping his arms around Envy's neck and kissing the older boy back. Envy seemed surprised by this, not that he was complaining, but it still felt odd. It'd only just sunk in that Roy wasn't coming back. But perhaps this was what he needed, to feel wanted again after being abandoned…

The two pulled apart and Envy opened his mouth to say something when they heard the front door click open. Ed shot Envy a wide-eyed look and quickly pushed himself of his brother's lap.

Envy quickly stood up and began collecting the empty noodle boxes with the help of Ed. They only just managed to hide the evidence before Trisha walked into the room with a smile.

"Envy! Ed! Did you two have a good day at school?" She said while hanging her jacket on the coat rack.

"Yeah." Ed sighed at the same time Envy said:

"Meh…" Trisha gave a small smile and nodded.

"Have you boys eaten?" She asked, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Envy cast a look at Ed who chuckled slightly.

"Uh, yeah mom! I made soup!" Envy called, switching off the TV and shoving the last exposed noodle box behind the couch.

"Okay, so you don't want these pizzas that Auntie Izumi sent then?"

"No thanks, I think we'll just head upstairs!" Envy grinned and took Ed's hand, leading him towards the stairs.

"Okay!"

Trisha smiled to herself as she heard her son's laughing up the stairs. Walking into the living room she looked behind the sofa and rolled her eyes.

"You're never been good at hiding things Envy…"


	4. Chapter 4

wewt wewt! sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i went on a trip and then fanfiction didn't lat me log in and yatta yatta yatta...BUT! im here now and with a DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE! yay! anywho, please enjoy and dont forget to reveiw! ;D

---

Envy really didn't see why Ed was freaking out. They used to sleep in the same bed all the time when they were kids. Just because they got a little taller (in Envy's case) and a little more hormonal (also Envy), shouldn't make that much of a difference.

It wasn't even as if Envy had done anything to him, they'd just _somehow_ fallen asleep next to each other and _somehow _Envy's arm had found there way around Ed's waist. It was harmless stuff, couldn't even be rated pg.

Ed was making a fuss as usual though. Ranting on about 'what if someone had seen us?' or 'It's your fault if we get shunned by society' blah, blah, blah. It was rather amusing actually, to see Ed all embarrassed and nervous. Envy couldn't stop himself from chuckling as Ed flopped down onto the mattress with a groan.

"Edo, calm down, it's Saturday, you should be chilaxing, not stressing over weather or not someone saw me hug you…" Ed sent Envy a death glare and rolled onto his back.

Sighing, Ed looked over at the clock that was resting on his bed side table. 8:30am flashed on the screen and Ed frowned and cast a glance at Envy.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Envy looked over and the clock and shrugged.

"I guess."

On Saturday mornings, Envy had guitar lessons. He'd been going for years now and was pretty good, but the only reason he kept on going was because he had decided to take G.C.S.E music. Ed had tried playing an instrument once, but he had never been very musical and had given up after the first couple of weeks.

Envy rummaged through the closet and pulled out some black jeans and a black tank top. Ed had the courtesy to look away as the elder of the two changed. Not that Envy would've cared. If anything, he'd have taken it as a compliment if Ed watched him.

Once he was done, he took a seat at the desk they had to share and began the daily ritual of applying vast amounts of eye line and a little mascara. When he was done, he gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror and grinned.

"I'm off then Edo, see ya in two hours!" Envy bent down and gave Ed a soft peck on the cheek.

"Try not to miss me too much!" Ed Blushed and scowled, rolling back over.

---

Envy sat at the bus stop as he did every Saturday morning, waiting for the 45 to show up. As usual, it was running late.

Sighing, the sin pulled out his cell phone and began punching the buttons.

_Roy,_

_R U on the bus YT?;)_

_Envy_

He only had to wait a minute before he got a reply.

_Yh, be there soon._

_Roy_

Shutting his cell, Envy pulled out his iPod and nodded his head in time to the music.

---

Half an hour after Envy had left; Ed hauled himself off the bed and trudged down stairs. As usual, no-one was in, both his parents were at work, leaving him alone for two whole hours until Envy (And Roy no doubt) came back from their music lesson.

Walking into the kitchen, Ed saw a yellow sticky note hanging from the cupboard. It read:

_Edward,_

_Out of bread so no toast,_

_You'll have to have cereal!_

_See you tonight,_

_Love Mom._

Ed scowled. There was no way in hell he was eating cereal. Cereal required milk, which he hated. Instead, he began to rummage through the fridge, only finding Milk (Or evil cow juice as Ed called it) and stacks of Envy's Muller Fruit Corners (not to be touched unless you want to die).

So the only option was fruit, which they didn't have a lot of since the only person in the whole house who ate fruit was Trisha. But, it was either that, or wait until lunch, and Ed was not about to mess up his daily rituals by skipping breakfast, so, he picked up a grapefruit and headed to his room.

---

After two hours of being yelled at by the 'teacher' (not that he did much teaching), Envy and Roy were finally released and were once again making their way back to the buss-stop.

"So, got any plans?" Roy asked, taking one of his headphones out of his ears to talk to his best friend. Envy shrugged.

"Not really, you coming over for lunch?"

"Depends, are you cooking?" Envy hit Roy on the arm and scowled.

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking!" Roy chuckled and they sat down at the bus-stop.

"Yes Envy, of course, what ever you say. But, I guess I could see what you have… I always do."

The two stood up as the bus drove up and stopped to let them on. It wouldn't be long now until they arrived back home.

---

Ed never did a lot on Saturday mornings. When Envy was out he would stay in bed and watch TV or log onto AIM.

Which is what he decided to do today. And as usual, Russell was online.

_Russell awesome says: _

_Morning star shine._

_Full metal Elric says:_

_Mornin'_

_Russell awesome says:_

_Envy still bothering you?_

_Full metal Elric says:_

_No. Russell. Envy was never bothering me._

_Russell awesome says:_

_He was. And he still is. I can tell._

_Full metal Elric says:_

_How can you possibly tell if something's bothering me by what I type._

_Russell awesome says:_

_Because, I'm good. ;)_

_Full metal Elric says:_

_Okay Russell. _

_Russell awesome says:_

_Wanna hang out today?_

_Full metal Elric says:_

_Sorry, Everyone's out and I have no key._

_Full metal Elric says:_

_But you could come round here. It'll be a while before Envy gets back…_

_Russell awesome says:_

_Alright, I'll be down in a few._

_Russell awesome has logged off._

Ed sighed; He could tell Russell was going to keep bugging him about Envy. And there was no way in hell he could tell Russell the truth.

_Winry-chan : P has logged on_

_Winry-chan : P says: _

_Omg Edward Hiya! : D_

_Full metal Elric says:_

_Morning Winry, how are you?_

_Winry-chan : P says:_

_I'm good thanks! What are you doing?!?_

_Full metal Elric says:_

_Waiting for Russell._

_Winry-chan : P says:_

_Oh… okay._

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Ed smiled.

_Full metal Elric says:_

_That'll be him, C'ya Winry!_

_Winry-chan : P says:_

_Bye…_

_---_

When Ed opened the door, is was indeed Russell, stood there with that stupid smirk plastered all over his face. Ed rolled his eyes and stepped out of the doorway so Russell could come in side.

"So, Ed. What's to eat round here?"

"Not a lot, besides, you shouldn't just barge into someone's house and demand food anyway."

"I didn't barge in Ed." Russell said as he made his way through to the kitchen. "You let me in." Opening the fridge, Russell was met with the sight of stacks and stacks of Muller fruit corners. He shrugged and took one out.

"Russ those are Envy's…" Russell ripped the lid off and rummaged around for a spoon.

"So? He won't care, he has loads!"

---

Getting off the bus had been a hassle. As usual, Envy's guitar case has snagged onto the mirror and he'd gotten stuck. It had been funny the first few times, but by now, you'd think he'd learn to avoid it.

After un-hooking Envy and walking down to 'Elric manor', the two arrived and stepped inside.

Envy sighed as he launched his guitar onto the couch, and walked into the kitchen, Roy at his heels.

"Edo! We're back!" He yelled up the stairs.

"No need to shout Envy I'm right here." Ed grumbled, walking into the room with Russell behind him. Envy grinned and spread his arms out wide.

"There's my favorite brother!" He beamed. "Do I get a hug?" Ed sighed and turned away, heading back to the lounge with Russell sniggering behind him. Roy coughed; feeling ignored and opened the fridge.

"You planning on feeding me Envy or what?"

"What do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"That depends on what you want."

"What are these" Roy asked, digging in the fridge and pulling out a fruit corner.

"Yoghurts, you can't have them."

"Why?"

"They're mine." The sin grabbed the yoghurt from Roy and stuck out his tongue. "No-one eats my yoghurts."

---

Tom Greenwood wasn't from a rich family, but they weren't poor either. But, he'd decided he wanted more money so he'd gotten a job. Now, he was Tom Greenwood, Apprentice Mailman! Exciting.

He'd been given mail, and been told he only had to deliver mail to one street. But Tom Greenwood was a lazy boy, and didn't turn up for his shift until three hours too late. He'd gotten an ear full but still had to deliver the mail.

He sighed, flicking his shaggy brown out of his eyes. This was the last house of the day, number 36, the Elric's. Opening the letter box he began to slip the letters in one by one. Taking notice of what was there.

Bill. Bill. Bill. Spam mail. Bill. Bi-

Oh. That wasn't a bill. It was a letter addressed to someone named 'Envy'. What a weird name, he thought. The stamps on the letter were odd; they looked like they were from another country. The envelope was dotted with hearts, obviously hand drawn and had a strong scent of cheap cologne. Weird, he thought again.

Sighing, he thought no more of it and shoved the letter through the mail box none too gently before walking away. After all, it wasn't his place to pry.

---

The four boys that were in the Elric household laughed and hung out until Envy discovered about his missing fruit corner and chased Russell out of the house, then Roy, who by now was scared for his life, said a quick 'C'ya' and followed Russell out the door. Leaving Ed and Envy alone once again.

Ed sighed and flopped down on the sofa. _'Envy is so embarrassing…'_ He thought as said sin walked back into the room and sat down next to him.

"That bitch…coming here and eating _my_ yoghurts, in _my_ house. How dare he!?"

"How dare he indeed…" Ed rolled his eyes and switched on the TV, flicking through the channels until he found old re-runs of some Spanish soap.

It was silent for a few moments other than the TV. Then Envy sighed and got up.

"Amma go take a shower…"

"Have fun." Envy stared at his brother for a moment, pondering weather or not to ask him if he'd like to join him. He quickly decided it was a bad idea that would only make Ed annoyed.

Just as Ed heard Envy get to the top of the stairs, the post was shoved through the mailbox. Ed looked up to the clock and sighed. The new post-boy was crap at being on time. Regardless, he got up from his seat and collected said mail.

There were lots of bills, some spam mail declaring they had won a free holiday and a large brown envelope covered in hearts. Curious, he turned the envelope of and looked at the name. _'For Envy'_ it said. He was about to dismiss it when he got a whiff of very strong, very cheap smelling cologne. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

As quickly as he could he ran up stairs to his and Envy's room and locked the door. Nervously, he opened the letter and began to read.

_'Envy,_

_I know you're still mad at me, I know because you haven't answered a single one of my texts or calls, but I want you to understand that I never meant to hurt you. I did what I did because I love yo-_

Ed stopped reading there; it was making him feel sick, even without finishing the letter he knew perfectly well who this was from. And he also knew that Envy would **not** want this letter.

Quickly, Ed put the letter back into the envelope and shoved it into his drawer. Through the walls he could hear the shower running, Envy was probably enjoying his shower, he didn't know about that letter. And that's the way it would stay.

Ed sighed and fell onto his bed, letting his arm drape over his eyes.

_'Shit…'_

_---_

_OooH! whats in the letter!!!? D: please R & R if you wanna find out in later chapters! ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

_yay! Part two of our double chapter update! :D please enjoy and r & r!_

_---_

_A week had passed. A whole week since that damned latter had arrived. It's been constantly haunting me ever since it fell through the mailbox. And every time Envy came into our room I was nervous that he'd find it._

_Not that he'd be mad at me for hiding it. If anything I think he'd probably be grateful. After all, it's not like he wants to hear from him. I would've given it to him but... He was so depressed when he left. He wouldn't eat, or sleep, he'd just sit there. Sometimes I'd catch him crying._

_Envy still hasn't forgiven him, but at least he doesn't cry anymore. He changed his number and got a new email, just so that he could forget about him. I think its good he got over him because now he's finally happy again, I am too. I had really hoped it wasn't from him, I'd hoped it had been something- anything else but it wasn't. Fate had been against me and it had been from him…_

_And that's why I hid the letter. Because I don't want Envy to be depressed again. That doesn't make me a bad person does it? And Envy wants to be with me anyway! He doesn't want him to screw things up for us. _

_Plus, I've finally come round to the idea; I've finally decided that I like Envy like that. I enjoy all the kisses and I like it when he hugs me and tells me I'm 'cute' (though I wouldn't admit it)._

_I've never really been with anyone before and I'm beginning to realize just how nice it is. I'm not going to let anyone take that away…_

_---_

**I don't know what, but I think something's wrong with Edo, he's acting all nervous lately and when I ask if everything's alright he'll just laugh and say 'why wouldn't it be?'. I think it might be me. I mean, he never really got a chance to relax into the idea of us two being together… I just kind of, jumped right in with all the kissing and whatnot… **

**He seems a little happier with the closeness now but I'd feel guilty if it was me that was making him so uncomfortable in his own home. I think maybe I should tone it down a little. But if that doesn't work I'll talk to him about it. **

**After all, that's what couples do right? Talk out their problems. And when we were little, we were always fighting and mom would say 'Talk it out, don't fight it out'. ..**

---

_We're going to visit auntie Izumi. It's good I suppose, maybe it'll give me a chance to forget about that damn letter that's driving me crazy. And, we'll get to see cousins Al and Wrath. _

_Me and Al get on really well, we're more like brothers than cousins, Wrath is cute and all but he can be annoying, he and Envy are constantly getting into fights when we go visit them…_

_Mom said to pack our bags when we get home from rugby tomorrow because we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. Envy isn't happy about that, he hates getting up early… I'm defiantly looking forward to the trip, even though auntie Izumi scares all hell out of me…_

---

They arrived at the Kurtis household around lunch time. Immediately they were greeted with hugs from Al, tackles from Wrath and a pinching of cheeks from Izumi. They were to stay for the weekend, so their auntie told Wrath to help them take their bags up to their room.

Ed sighed as he slung his backpack onto one of the beds. The guest room was smallish with one large window and a wardrobe. There were two single beds and one bedside table with a lamp sitting on it.

They had only arrived five minutes ago and already he could hear Envy and Wrath fighting on the stairs. There was a thud and lots of cursing, Wrath giggled and ran into the room, quickly locking the door behind him. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Let me in you little shit!" Envy pounded on the door. He was not happy at being made to come visit their aunt, especially not when there were annoying little flea bags like Wrath around…

"I SWEAR TO GOD WRATH, if you don't let me, in I will stomp that pretty little head of yours into the dirt! Now open this damn door!"

On the other side of the door Wrath simply laughed and Ed sighed, why it was always him who got involved he didn't know. Grabbing Wrath's shoulder, he unlocked the door and let a furious Envy into the room.

"You are in for it twerp!" In a flash The older sin had launched himself on Wrath and pinned the boy to the ground with an arm lock.

"ENVY!!!"

"Apologize damnit!"

"NO!" Envy twisted Wraths arm further up his back and the boy cried out.

"OW! Okay! I'm sorry damnit! Now get off!" Envy chuckled and cast a glance at Ed who was ignoring them completely by now and placing his clothes into the wardrobe.

"No, not until you tell me that I'm the best cousin in the world, you also think I'm very sexy, and I am certainly not palm-tree looking in any way!"

"ENVY!" Wrath wriggled but Envy tightened his hold and leaned closer to him.

"Do it." Wrath growled low in his throat, obviously defeated.

"Envy…you'rethebestcousinintheworldyou'reverysexyandnotatallpalmtreelike!" Envy laughed loudly and released his hold on Wrath, getting up. The younger sin flicked Envy the bird and ran back downstairs as fast as he could.

---

When Izumi called that it was time for dinner, the two Elric boys had already unpacked and had been in the lounge chatting with Al. Izumi had made a stew, at first Ed had been worried but she had assured him that she hadn't put any milk in it, he relaxed after that.

Lunch went by quietly and without fuss, with only the occasional insult thrown about between Envy and Wrath. For desert, Al (who took pride in being an amateur chef) had made cherry pie with whipped cream and after everyone had finished, the table was cleared and Envy and Wrath were made to wash up.

Ed went back to the lounge and switched on the TV, flicking through the many channels (the Kurtis' had cable) until he found something suitable. As he set down the remote, Al walked into the room and smiled, sitting down next to him. It was quite amazing how similar Ed and Al looked, though they didn't see it themselves.

"So how's school been Ed?" Al was still in middle school and would be moving up to Ed and Envy's high school for another year. Ed shrugged.

"Alright I guess, how about yours? I heard there was a bit of a commotion last week."

"Mmm… Some idiot decided to set of a stink bomb in every class room, we had to be sent home while the smell faded. Ed chuckled; he sure as hell wished someone would set off a stink bomb in his school.

"But its fine now…do you and Envy still play rugby?" Ed nodded.

"We have a game next month against Risembul high. Though I'm sure we can beat 'em." Al laughed and nodded.

"It's nice seeing you guys again; Wrath can get really annoying…oh, but don't tell him I said that." Ed smiled; he was genuinely fond of Al.

"I won't, don't worry."

---

At around 10 O'clock, everyone in the house headed to bed, Ed changed into his pajamas silently, secretly enjoying the way Envy pretended not to be looking at him as he did so. After the daily routine (teeth brushed, hair brushed, face washed, glass of water fetched), Ed was about to get into bed when Envy's strong arms wrapped around him.

"Good night, Chibi-chan." Ed smiled softly and turned around, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"'Night Envy." Envy leaned down and gave Ed a sweet kiss before letting go and climbing into his own bed. Ed did the same and it wasn't long before the two were asleep.

---

Al had been about to get into bed when a sudden thirst had come on that had forced him to leave his room and head downstairs.

When he got to the kitchen, he filled a glass with water and gulped it down. When he'd drank it all, he filled it back up again in case he got thirsty during the night and began the short journey back to his room.

He stopped outside of the slightly open guest room door. _'I should say goodnight to Envy and Ed.' _he thought, and was about to knock on the door when he heard mumbling from the other side. Curious, he bent down and looked through the gap.

"Good night Chibi-chan." Envy was hugging Ed, how sweet, he wished he and Wrath had such a good relationship… Ed turned around and wrapped his arms around Envy.

"'Night Envy." Al was about to leave them in peace when Envy leaned forward and kissed Ed. His eyes widened and he stepped back. That wasn't normal, brothers should do that. He shook his head. _'its just a miss understanding…'_ he thought… _'Yeah, I'm sure there's an explanation, or maybe they weren't really kissing…just…whispering…'_

Al practically ran back to his room, ready to fall asleep and forget all about what he'd seen, but as he lay in his bed, thoughts and questions filled his mind and he found he couldn't sleep a wink.

---

_Breakfast seemed awkward for some reason, and I could've sworn that Al kept giving me strange looks. I caught him doing it once, he turned all red and looked away, something's defiantly going on. After breakfast, I said that me and Envy would wash up, he frowned but kept his mouth shut. Aunt Izumi said that she, Wrath and Sig (her 'husband') were going out into town, Al hadn't wanted to go and I'd rather stay here anyway._

_We washed up, and I went and sat down next to Al, hoping to start conversation, but he just looked at me as if I had some contagious disease. I don't know what's gotten into him but he was acting a lot colder towards me than he had been doing yesterday._

_"Al, is everything alright, you seem a little…edgy…" Al looked at me and bit his lip._

_"Ed, last night…well, I went down to get a drink and when I came back upstairs your door was open and I looked in, I could've sworn that you and Envy were…kissing." He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes._

_"But that's ridiculous…right?" I blinked. This is what I'd feared, if Al knew, who knows who else does! I tried to laugh but it sounded nervous and forced._

_"That's silly Al…we're brothers that's disgusting! A ha! And besides…I'm not gay…" Al seemed to relax._

_"Thank goodness! I was really scared there was something weird going on!" I had another go at laughing._

_"Yeah…"_

_"But," Al looked puzzled, "If you weren't kissing…what were you doing?" I flinched. What was I supposed to say? _

_"Um…well, you see Al, Envy and I were…just, hugging! Yeah! We're like, really good friends too so we were just…hugging goodnight!" _

_Well, it wasn't a complete lie! Envy had hugged him… Al seemed thoughtful, but then he smiled._

"_It makes sense, I mean, you two are close…and I was tired, so my eyes were probably playing tricks on me." Ed smiled and ruffled Al's hair, mentally sighing._

_---_

The weekend went by quickly and suddenly it was, once again, Monday morning. Did Ed mention he hated Mondays? He also hated being woken up, on Monday, but he could have slept even if a bomb was going off, so as usual, at 6:30am when his alarm clock began to beep, the younger Elric ignored it and carried on sleeping.

Despite it being Ed's alarm, Envy was the only one actually affected by it. As usual, when he got up, Ed was still sleeping, with a growl; Envy grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

---

After showering, Envy decided that now seemed like a good time to wake up his brother, and he planned to wake him up in one of the worst ways possible. Walking over to Ed's bed, he smirked and leaned over him.

"Edo…" He whispered. Ed stayed silent.

"Ed…" he tried a little louder. Still no response. He laughed.

"You brought this on yourself Edo!" Taking a strand of his long, green, _wet,_ hair into his hand, he wrung it out, covering Ed with tinted green water. The boy immediately spluttered and bolted upright gasping.

Envy laughed again.

"Ed, get up." Ed gave him the dirtiest look he could muster, and threw off the (now very wet) sheets, before stalking out of the room.

---

Envy liked breakfast; after all, it's the most important meal of the day right? As usual, after heading downstairs, he reached into the fridge and pulled out a Muller fruit corner.

Ed however, had no intention of eating healthily. In his opinion, if he was forced out of bed early, he should be able to eat something sickeningly sweet and smothered in sugar. Pancakes seemed like a good idea.

---

School. Nobody likes it but we all have to go at some point. Now, there are two ways that one can use to get to central high. Number one is the bus, cheap, fast, and easy. The other is walking, because they only lived a little way away, Trisha Elric had insisted that her two sons walk to school.

Envy didn't complain, it was his way of staying in shape. Ed however was lazy, and would much rather catch the bus…or just stay home.

As soon as they arrived at the school gates, they were greeted by Roy and the rest of Envy's 'bitches' as he called them. So with a wave, Envy left Ed to wonder round the school yard until he found Russell. They didn't have long before the bell rang for first period and they had to head to their first lesson; history.

Oh how he loathed history, as soon as he could, he swore he would drop it like a hot potato. But for now, he couldn't. So here he was, stuck in history, flying paper airplanes and trying to land them in the new kid's afro.

---

Envy's first period was Math. Not exactly his favorite lesson considering he was only getting c's, but at least it wasn't something worse, like geography, which he was failing completely.

---

Time passed, and soon it was the end of the day, much to Ed's relief, as now he could go home and not have to worry about school again until tomorrow. As usual, Envy was waiting for him at the gate, with that giant grin on his face.

He was talking to Roy, and seemed to be laughing about something or other. When Envy noticed him he waved and said something to Roy, who nodded and slapped him on the butt before running off before Envy could hit him.

"Hey Edo! Good day?" Ed frowned.

"No, not really, yours?" he mentally sighed, obviously, Envy's day had been great, Envy's Mondays were always great because fifth period he had art, and Envy _loved_ art.

"It's been great as usual!" He said as they started their walk home. Ed sighed as Envy continued to tell him about his wonderful day. He zoned out for most of it until Envy grabbed his arm and smiled.

"Hey, Edo, Lets got his way today!" Ed looked to where Envy was pointing. There was a little path going out to the right, it was covered in trees and was hardly noticeable. Ed blinked.

"Why? I'm sure it's quicker this way…" Envy nodded.

"I know but I feel like going this way today. Please Edo!" Ed sighed.

"Alright, I guess." Envy beamed and pulled Ed into the path. They walked a while in silence, then after a while Envy looked behind them, smiled and slid his hand into Ed's. The blonde raised an eyebrow at Envy who smiled.

"Well I couldn't very well hold your hand in public now could I!?"

"So that's why you wanted to walk down this path?"

"Of course!" Ed looked away, blushing slightly and squeezed Envy's hand.

"Cool…"

---

OMG LOOK AL! HI AL! anywho, please R & R 'cos reveiws make the world go round and mtoivate me to write faster! D:


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long update, i really beat myself up to write this... anyway, enjoy...

The last week of school leading up to the holidays is always the worst. It goes by so slowly it's almost unbearable... But, when the bell finally rings on the last Friday, it all seems worth the wait. Everyone's happy, making plans with friends or speaking excitedly of holidays or birthday.

Ed wasn't going on holiday, but unfortunately for him, al his friends were. That or they were going to some sort of camp. Russell had been boasting for weeks about his upcoming trip to Mexico...

But even though he had nothing exciting to look forward to, Ed was just glad to be done with school for while. After saying goodbyes to his friends and telling them all to 'Have fun without him', he went ahead to meet Envy at the gate as usual.

"Edo! Happy Holidays!" Envy cackled as he slung his arm round the blonde's shoulder. Ed chuckled.

"You too Envy… Hi Roy." Ed nodded to the dark haired boy stood to Envy's right.

"Hey kid, how's it going?"

"Hey, Edo… are mom and dad going out tonight?" Ed nodded.

"Yeah, they said they were going to a festival." Envy gawped.

"And they're not taking us!?" Roy laughed.

"Look on the bright side En, now, I can sleep over right." Envy rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I guess, but I really like festivals…" The three set off walking home, Envy's arm was still draped around Ed's shoulder and didn't seem to be going anywhere. Ed sighed.

_'Thank god it's the holidays…'_

---

It took them longer than expected to get home, with everybody leaving to go somewhere or another, random people kept running up to them and hugging either Envy, or Roy. Despite being the school's only (out of the closet) gay guy, Envy was amazingly popular. The usual bullies and gay bashers seemed to leave him alone…or maybe that was because of _Kimblee_…

But back to the subject at hand. Eventually, there was no-one left to say goodbyes to, and a few minutes later, the trio finally arrived at the Elric's house. Upon entering said house, the boys were greeted warmly by Trisha.

"Welcome home boys, hello Roy, how are you?" Roy smiled.

"I'm fine Mrs. Elric, and you? Still as beautiful as ever I see." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Such a sweet talker, are you staying for dinner?" Roy beamed.

"You know I can't resist your cooking Mrs. Elric." Trisha chuckled and left to go back to the kitchen, leaving the boys to make their way upstairs.

---

Envy let out a sigh and flopped backwards onto his bed, stretching out his arms.

"So, got any plans for the holidays?" Roy asked as he walked over to the notice board. Envy made a 'pfft' noise and sat up, grabbing a pillow as he did.

"Nope, no plans, just boring sitting at home, nothing to do…for three whole weeks…what about you? Got any fancy trips planned?" Roy grinned.

"Parents are taking me to Hawaii." Envy groaned.

"Hawaii!? Seriously!?"

"Yup. Lots of hot girls in coconut bikinis and hula skirts. It's gonna' be great!" Ed rolled his eyes and sat down at the computer, switching it on as the two friends argued about hula girls.

He logged into AIM where Winry was waiting to virtually pounce on him.

_Winry-Chan :P says:_

_Hiya Ed! =D _

_Full Metal Elric says:_

_Hi Winry._

_-Russell Awesome has joined the conversation-_

_Winry-Chan :P says:_

_Russell Awesome? That's the best you could come up with? ¬_¬_

_Russell Awesome says:_

_Winry! Fancy seeing you here! :O_

_Hey Ed ;)_

_Full metal Elric says:_

_Hi Russ. What's up?_

_Russell Awesome says:_

_Nothing really, just packing my case ready for Mexico! : D_

_Winry-Chan : P says:_

_HAHA! Mexico, yes. How nice for you. ¬_¬_

_Are you going anywhere this holiday Edward? : )_

_Full Metal Elric says:_

_Nope, just staying at home._

_Hey Russ, you'll bring me back a sombrero right? : D_

_Winry-Chan : P says:_

_Ooh! They are so cute! You'd look great in one Ed! : D_

_Russell Awesome says:_

_Yeah, sure, 'cos you'd, like, so totally look drop dead gorgeous in one! Wouldn't you just LOOVE to see him in one Winry? Wouldn't he look stunning?! XD_

_Winry-Chan : P says:_

_: C I hate you Russell Tringham!_

_-Winry-Chan : P has left the conversation-_

_Full metal Elric says:_

_XD you'll never win her heart that way Russ._

_Russell Awesome says:_

_I know, I know, I just couldn't resist… XD_

"Edo!! Don't be so unsociable!" Envy poked him from where he was currently hanging off his bed. Ed was about to complain when Trish knocked at the door.

"Boys, food is served, now, your father and I have to leave now if we want to make it to the opening of the festival on time, we'll be home at about eight, call if you need us and don't let your food go cold. Bye!"

"Gotcha'. Have fun you two." Trisha rolled her eyes at her eldest son and left, a few seconds later the front door could be heard opening and the three teens were officially home alone.

"So," Envy began, examining his nails. "Who wants take out?" Roy laughed.

"What about the food your mom made?" Envy paused, thinking. Then he smiled.

"There's a composter out back, she'll never know." The black haired boy smirked.

"Suits me."

---

Thirty-Six minutes and three pizzas later, the three teens were happily lounging around on the sofa, Ed on the left, Roy on the right, and Envy hanging upside down in the middle.

Roy flicked through the channels until he found some random comedy he liked. Envy sighed.

"Roy gimme' the remote, we're not watching this crap."

"It's not crap! This guy is a comic legend!"

"But he's not funny! Put a movie on or something."

"No, me and Ed wanna watch this, right Ed?"

"Uuh…" Luckily for Ed, his answer no longer mattered since Envy shot up from his upside-down position and leapt at Roy, trying to wrestle the remote from him.

As the two struggled, the TV flicked from channel to channel as the remote was being man-handled. Envy yelped as Roy's teeth sank into his shoulder.

"Oh, that is **it**, Mustang! You are going down!"

"Yeah? What are ya' gonna' do faggot!? Kiss me? Ooh I'm so scared!" Envy only laughed.

"Only in your dreams Mustang, I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last straight guy on the planet."

"That makes no sense!"

"Your mom makes no sense!" Ed rolled his eyes and leaned over the fighting pair, swiftly plucking the remote from their hands.

"If you two can't share I'll choose what we watch." Envy stuck out his tongue at Roy and pushed him away, leaning over to drape an arm around Ed's shoulders.

"So, what're we watching Edo?" Ed was about to push Envy's arm away when there was a knock at the door. The eldest Elric groaned and forced himself up off the couch. Ed shrugged and began searching through the channels while Envy trudged over to the door and threw it open.

He wasn't prepared for who he saw when he opened it as all the words on his tongue fizzled and died leaving his jaw hanging open. His face paled and he managed to pull himself together enough to say:

"…Kimblee?" The dark haired boy smirked and held out his arms.

"Hey En, it's been a while huh?"

I loved writing the AIM chat in this, but the rest was murder...

Please R & R, 'cos im really not motivated right now. : ) thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY SORRY SORRY! for the long update! i've been pre-ocupied... ^-^' please dont hate me...

This chapter is rushed so please dont be too harsh, though constructive criticism is always welcome!

Please R&R and enjoy

~miko~

---

Envy just stood and stared.

"Kimblee..?" The dark haired boy grinned and held out his arms again.

"Do I not get a hug?" Slowly, and still dumbfounded, Envy released his grip on the door and took a step closer to the new arrival. Kimblee's smirk twitched slightly at the corners.

"I missed you Envy." The sin froze. He stopped moving towards Kimblee and looked up at him. In a second his blank face had become filled with pure rage and his fist was connecting with Kimblee's jaw.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hearing this, Ed and Roy had run from the lounge to the hallway to see who Envy was yelling at. Looking down at Kimblee who had stumbled backwards and was holding his swollen jaw, Edward paled. He glanced over at Roy who was biting his lip.

Envy's eyes were wide and he looked angry. Very, very angry. He clenched his fists and grabbed hold of the door.

"YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT TO COME HERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU _MISSED ME!_"

At this point he gave Kimblee a particularly rude gesture and slammed the door. He gave neither Ed nor Roy a single glance before giving a frustrated growl and charging upstairs. Ed took a step to go after him but stopped when a loud crash hit his ears, followed by a string of curses.

Roy swallowed loudly and sighed.

"So…what do we do?" Ed shrugged.

"Wait for him to cool down…I guess." Roy nodded.

"What about _Kimblee_?" Ed looked back at the raven haired boy and raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?"

"Well, he's still outside…" Ed's eyes widened and he went over to where Roy was standing at the window. Indeed, just like he'd said, Kimblee was leant against Hoenhiem's car. He grimaced.

"Should we go out there?" Roy got up from his perch on the windowsill and nodded.

"Probably…If we want him to go away."

---

Kimblee looked up and smirked as Roy opened the door and stepped out, Ed close behind him.

"Roy! Long time no see buddy! And Ed too, not grown too much I see." Ed glared at the taller boy but said nothing.

"You're not welcome here Kimblee, what do you want?" Kimblee chuckled and took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting one, he took a long drag and sighed.

"I'm here to see Envy of course."

"Well Envy doesn't want to see you, in case you didn't notice." Ed snapped. Kimblee looked at him as if what he'd just said was in a foreign language.

"Look short-stuff, it doesn't matter weather or not Envy _wants_ to see me, the fact is, I'm here now so he's going to _have to_ see me."

There was another loud bang from upstairs and Ed winced. Envy was scary when he was angry. Kimblee raised an eyebrow.

"There a party in there?" Ed scowled and marched back into the house, intent on checking to see if they still had windows. Roy followed suit, leaving Kimblee alone to intoxicate himself with more cigarettes.

---

Envy let out a yell as he kicked the wall, leaving a large dent. Trying to remember what his counselor had told him, he took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head. It worked, and now he felt more tired than angry.

Flopping down onto his bed he grabbed a pillow and smothered his face in it. A million thoughts clouded his head. _'Why had he come back?' 'What did he want?' 'Why did he leave in the first place?'_ He let out a shaky breath. Suddenly he felt a weight in the pit of his stomach and he felt like crying.

_'Not this again…' _he thought, closing his eyes tight and burying his head even more into the pillow. _'It was like this last time…un-bearable…'_ The memories came flooding back to him of when Kimblee had first left; he hadn't eaten for day, weeks even. All he did was stay in bed and cry. It made him feel pathetic.

He could vaguely hear footsteps coming toward the room, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to be left alone. The footsteps stopped close to him and the bed sunk as someone sat down. He felt a gentle hand rest on his back and he almost smiled. Ed always got so concerned.

"Envy…Are you okay?" As soon as the words left his mouth he realized what a stupid question he'd just asked. Of course he wasn't. Otherwise he wouldn't have needed to ask that.

Slowly, Envy rose from the bed and sat up, looking Ed directly in the eyes. His eyes were dark and Ed got the feeling he was going to burst into tears at any second.

"Y'know Ed, I don't think I am." Ed bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Envy's shoulders, sighing when the older boy rested his head against his chest.

There was a knock at the door and Ed looked up as Roy entered, giving a weak smile.

_"You think maybe we should leave him to cool off?" _He whispered. Ed nodded and looked down at Envy's head. Roy sighed.

_"I'll let myself out, C'ya Ed…" _After Roy left the room, Ed cleared his throat. Envy looked up at his, his face void of emotion.

"Envy…do you want me to leave?" Envy shook his head.

"No, stay here." Ed nodded but Envy had already rested his head back onto his chest.

They stayed like that for a little while until Envy finally got up. Ed watched him closely as he got up and stretched.

"I'm gonna take a bath…" Ed nodded,

"Ok, Mom and Dad'll be back soon, so don't be too long or you'll miss Dinner." The elder Elric nodded and grabbed a towel before heading down the hall to the bathroom and closing the door.

---

Envy had only just finished re-dressing after his bath when their parent's car could be heard pulling into the driveway.

"Envy! Would you come down here please?" the two brothers blinked in surprise at their mother's tone, she sounded excited. Envy left the room and headed down the stairs, Ed close behind. Trisha smiled at them as they entered the hallway.

"I have a surprise for you Envy!" She looked over her shoulder at Hoenhiem and smiled.

"On our way home, you'll never guess who we saw!" Envy visibly paled as Trisha pointed towards the living room. Slowly, he walked to the living room.

"Hello again Envy. Feeling any calmer?" Envy clenched his fists and swung round to face his mother.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" he yelled. Trisha looked stunned.

"AFTER ALL HE DID TO ME, HOW COULD YOU LET HIM INTO OUR HOUSE?!" Before she could say anything, Envy had sprinted upstairs.

Ed looked at his parents sympathetically before following Envy up the stairs. Hoenhiem looked at the dark haired boy sitting on their couch and frowned.

"Mind explaining this Kimblee." He said sternly. Kimblee shrugged.

"I don't know Mr. Elric, sir; I would've thought he'd have been happy to see me. I certainly didn't mean to cause any harm, I feel I should apologize Mrs. Elric." He said innocently.

"Perhaps, _I_, should talk to Envy, see if I can patch things up?" Trisha nodded, her hand pressed against her heart. Kimblee smirked and leisurely made his way to Envy's room.

---

When Kimblee reached Envy's room, he rapped sharply on the door before entering. Envy was sat on his bed, a pillow clutched to his chest, Ed was sat next to him, they both looked up and glared as he walked in.

"What do you want?" Ed snapped, Kimblee sighed.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Envy…privately." He gave the blonde a sideways glance before focusing once again on Envy. Ed looked over at his brother who nodded. With another glare, he left the room.

Kimblee cleared his throat, sitting on the edge of the bed and pretending to take an interest in his fingernails.

"What do you want, Kimblee?" The dark haired boy looked up and smiled.

"I just came to see you Envy, to catch up, it's been a while after all."

"Since you abandoned me." Kimblee sighed again.

"I didn't abandon you Envy—"

"You left without saying anything. I thought something awful had happened to you!" Envy put down the pillow he was holding and clenched his fists.

"I didn't want my last days with you to be sad ones…"

Envy snarled at him.

"Do you know how I finally found out? After calling your cell a hundred times, I called your land line, only to have some stranger pick up and tell me, you'd gone and moved to fucking Australia! My own boyfriend! Gone to live in **Australia** without even telling me!" Kimblee gave Envy a smile and shuffled closer, placing a hand over Envy's.

"I'm back now aren't I?"

Envy gave a harsh laugh and swiped his hand away.

"It's been almost two years; don't think you can just drop in and out of my life whenever you want!"

"But we were so good together Envy; don't you want to give us another try?"

"I loved you Kimblee…"

"And I love you too." Envy stood up as Kimblee tried to shuffle closer. He walked over to the other side of the room and opened the door.

"I said _loved,_ meaning, I don't anymore. Get out of my house." Kimblee smirked and walked over to Envy; he put one hand on the other boy's shoulder and pressed their lips together. Envy's eyes widened and he went into a state of shock, unable to move.

Eventually Kimblee pulled away, grinning.

"See? We can go back to how it used to be… pick up where we left off."

Envy's mouth opened and closed, he was shaking slightly.

"I..." The sin didn't have time to respond before Kimblee felt the need to kiss him again. This time, forcing his tongue into Envy's mouth and pushing his up against the wall. It was only as the dark haired boy's hands began to roam Envy's body that the teen's brain kicked into gear.

In a swift motion, he forced his left leg upwards, kneeing Kimblee in the groin. The taller boy gasped and fell to his knees in pain. Panicking, Envy ran out of the door and down the stairs, followed swiftly by Edward who had been waiting outside the room.

"Envy! What happened?" The blonde called out as Envy launched him into the lounge, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Trisha was shocked as her eldest son came hurtling into the room looking more shook up than ever.

"Envy--" The sin ran to her, wrapping his arms around her neck and sobbing.

"Why did you let him in..?" She cast a quick glance towards Ed, who looked just as confused as she did, before switching to comforting mother mode.

"Envy, shush, calm down…C'mon, what happened?" Envy looked up at her, his eyes red and tears still streaming down his face.

"…Get him out." Trisha nodded.

"Okay, we will, Hoenhiem, go find the boy." She looked over at her husband who nodded eagerly and left, glad to be out of the room.

Trisha moved over to the couch and sat down, holding Envy close as he calmed down. Edward was still stood in the doorway, feeling out of place and un-needed. He gave his mother a helpless look and she waved a hand, dismissing him from the room. He left reluctantly.

---

After a while, Envy stopped crying and finally told his mother what had happened. She then told Hoenhiem, who found Kimblee's parents and told them, Leaving Ed as the only one who had no idea what was going on.

It was shocking to say the least; seeing Envy so broken down. In his entire life, Ed had only seen Envy cry once before and it had been when Kimblee left him. In his opinion, if the guy was such a slime ball as to make his brother cry over him twice, he ought to go rot in a ditch…unfortunately, that didn't look like it was going to happen.

Hoenhiem _had,_ however, told Kimblee's parents that he didn't want him near Envy ever again. They had agreed. So at least one good thing had come out of all this… Envy, was still shaken up though. He didn't leave his room for a week, except occasionally to get food, and even then he didn't talk to anybody.

Things were awkward. Nothing Edward could say or do would put a smile on Envy's face, and it made him feel like the bad guy. Not that he could do anything about it…Just like last time, all he could do was be there for Envy and hope that things would go back to normal soon.

---

This is about as angsty as i can manage...so yeah, R&R? please? ^-^'

~Miko~

(P.s: anybody have Vside? If so, add me! my name's Curiosity, and im usually online at all times XD This is what delayed this chapter!)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, this is a short chapter and absolutly nothing happens in it. BUT! I promise the next chapter will be better-er because i have ideas! Anywho, Please **_TRY _**and enjoy the chapter, and please R&R, **constructive criticism it encurage**

_______

"Envy! Get off!" Ed yelled, shoving his brother out of the way. Envy cackled.

"Don't make excuses Ed I'm not even touching you! You just wish you were winning!"

Ed growled at the sin, who was obviously in the way, and elbowed him to the side, struggling to keep up with the game.

"Edo- you're lagging behind! How do you expect to beat me when you can't pay attention?" Envy smirked and Ed growled.

From the kitchen, where she was cleaning up dinner plates, Trisha could hear her son's battling it out on the video game they'd bought Envy for his birthday last year. Guitar hero.

Naturally, since he played the actual guitar, Envy was very skilled at the game and could easily beat his younger brother no-matter what the song. Unfortunately for him, Ed refused to believe that Envy was better at him and would challenge the older boy to battle after battle until both their fingers were sore.

They were currently playing 'Paint it black' on medium. Envy chuckled as Ed missed a long blue note, losing him valuable points. The shorter of the two scowled, hitting several notes despite Envy's best efforts to get in his way.

"Envy, you're a no-good cheat!" He ranted, gritting his teeth as his brother's expert fingers jumped about the buttons, hitting each one with swift accuracy.

"Maybe you're just a sore loser my brother!" Envy smirked victoriously as the song ended and he was announced the winner. Ed scowled and put down the (fake) guitar, flopping onto the sofa in a huff.

"I could've won if you weren't such a cheat; you're just scared I'll beat you one day…" Envy's smirk widened and he chucked, heading towards the kitchen to fish out yoghurt from the refrigerator.

Ed followed suit and sat at the table as Envy fished around for his favorite snack. From the sink, Trisha was watching him with a smile. Ed couldn't help but smile also, Envy was happy again, after the Kimblee incident, he'd broken down. For weeks he would just stay in bed, he wouldn't eat or drink and only left the room to use the bathroom.

After recovering what he wanted from the fridge, Envy walked briskly out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Fancy another game Edo?" Ed's smile vanished as his earlier frown returned.

"Not if you're going to cheat again." He huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest. Envy's laugh was muffled due to the spoon in his mouth.

"Okay, I won't _'cheat'_, and if you want, you can choose the song too." Ed grinned and grabbed the controller.

---

"I win again Edward…" Envy chuckled as Ed's face turned a slight shade of pink. He opened his mouth to say something but Envy cut him off.

"I didn't cheat Ed. Face it, I'm just better than you." Ed hit him in the arm.

"One more game!" the blonde pleaded, clutching at his brother's arm. Envy shook his head.

"No way Ed, I've beaten you two dozen times in a row, my fingers are sore and I'm bored, another time, Kay?"

Ed sighed and fell back against the couch.

"So what now?" the shorter boy asked. Envy shrugged, then stretched his arms above his head and groaned. He ran his long fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I'm gonna' take a shower…" Ed nodded and followed Envy as he got up and made his way up the stairs.

---

The green haired boy sighed contentedly as the warm water soaked his hair and skin. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of shampoo to his right. Squeezing some of the soapy liquid into his hand, he reached up and massaged it gently into his scalp, smiling to himself as the suds turned green from the dye in his hair.

Meanwhile, Ed was lying on his bed, a beam of sunlight hit him in the eyes as the curtain blew in the wind. He groaned and crossed his arm over his face so as to block the light. There was a moment of silence before Ed got bored again and sat up to switch on the TV.

The first thing that appeared on the screen was the local news station. A short brown haired woman was sat behind a curved grey desk, reading from the messy array of papers in front of her about the latest happening in Central City.

_"…police are still searching for the criminal, but have found no clues to the location of his whereabouts. The children are missing and presumed dead. Our next story is-"_

Ed grimaced and turned over the channel, eventually he found a relatively interesting show where some unlucky soul had to be hung upside down while his family threw objects at him in order to win money.

Just as the man got a bucket thrown at his groin, Envy returned from his shower, a towel round his waist and another in his hands which he was rubbing his hair with. Ed turned slightly pink at the state of undress his brother was in and looked back at the TV. Envy sat on the edge of his bed, following Ed's gaze.

"Whatcha' watching?" he asked, still rubbing his soaked hair with the green tinged towel. Ed nodded toward the screen, which was now showing the same man being dunked into a pool of cold baked beans.

"Game show. S'funny." Ed said, chuckling at the man's terror stricken face. Envy raised an eyebrow but said nothing, grabbing a brush and tugging it through his hair. Ed looked over at him as he did.

Envy's hair was actually extremely normal after it'd been washed. Aside form the fact that it was green of course. It only began to look out of the ordinary when he spiked it into tendrils with masses of hair gel…

Envy noticed Ed looking at him and grinned.

"Like what you see Ed?" The blonde flushed and looked away, mumbling something incoherent. Envy chuckled and grabbed a nearby hairdryer, switching it on, he held it up to his hair, still brushing it through.

A few minutes later, he turned off the hairdryer and gave himself a once over in the mirror above the desk. He grinned and grabbed a Band, tying his hair into a ponytail to keep it out of his face.

Envy yawned and looked over at the clock, it was getting late, he stretched and got up, walking towards the chest of drawers by the side of his bed. Opening the top drawer he fished around inside until he found a pair of baggy pajama pants. Ed flushed a bright red as Envy stood up and began changing.

"GAH! Envy, have you no shame!" He clasped a hand over his eyes and spun around. Envy chuckled as he dressed and climbed onto the bed behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, Edo… Mom used to make us take baths together. Remember?"

Ed frowned.

"That doesn't count, I was five!" Envy laughed again and turned Ed round in his arms, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight Edo?" Ed mentally slapped himself as he blushed again. He sighed; it wasn't like he had a choice.

"If you want…" the older boy grinned and gave Ed another short kiss before a shriek came from the TV as the man was put up to another horrible task. They both chuckled.

---

Before Long, Ed decided he was tired and switched off the TV to get ready for bed. As the blonde headed to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth, he could hear Envy cursing as he stumbled over various piles of clothes left strewn about the room.

He chuckled. Neither He nor Envy had any organization skills and if they didn't have Trisha to clean up after them, they would probably not be able to move for the mess that piled up.

He passed the still cursing sin on his way back to the bedroom and chuckled at the sour look on his face. Ed sighed contentedly and he climbed into bed and sunk into the pillows piled along the headboard.

It wasn't long before he felt Envy join him. His green hair was still wet and smelt strongly of lavender. Ed smiled. Envy always smelt of lavender. Slowly, he turned around to face his brother, resting his head on the older boy's chest.

"G'Night Edo." Envy said quietly, giving him a gentle squeeze. Ed smiled sleepily, giving a yawn.

"Night Envy…" It wasn't long before both of them were asleep.

---

"C'mon Boys! We're going to be late if you don't get up soon!"

Ed heard Envy groan above him and sighed. It was Tuesday. And every Tuesday in the holidays, Trisha forced the two of them to go with her to 'book club'. Okay if you read a lot of books. But when you don't read, it's just a stuffy room full of women who want to fuss you like an eight year old.

With another groan, Envy pried himself away from Edward and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Ed, get up…" Ed huffed as Envy shook him none too gently.

"I am up…" Ed grumbled, rolling over and glaring at Envy who got up and stretched before grabbing random articles of clothing and heading to the bathroom.

---

Half an hour later and Trisha was getting impatient. Ed, who was sat on the stairs half asleep, sighed at the irritated look on his mother's face.

"Envy! How long does it take to get ready these days? Your brother's been ready for twenty minutes!" She called upstairs.

"Hang on! I'm almost done!" Came the muffled reply. Ed rolled his eyes. Envy was doing the same thing he did every Tuesday. He'd be picking out the most Punk ass outfit he owned, and pasting himself with masses of eyeliner in order to send out the perfect 'stay away' vibe he could.

It worked as well, before, the ladies attending the book club would fuss over both of them, telling them how cute they were and occasionally taking photos. But ever since Envy tried out this tactic, most of them stayed away, only giving him shaky smiles and nodding in his direction.

Just then, Envy came bounding down the stairs, nearly tripping over in the process. Ed stood up from his spot on the stairs and followed his mother out to the car, Envy following behind him.

It took about five minutes to get to the Community Centre where the book club was held. But when they got there it was as stuffy and warm as usual. As soon as they stepped through the doors they were greeted by several overly happy women who began making conversation with Trisha, Cooing over Edward, and ignoring Envy.

The eldest Elric brother grinned. Mission Success. Taking a seat next to the window, the sin pulled out his DS and began punching buttons, amusing himself until Ed came to sit down next to him.

"Hey…" he said. Ed frowned.

"Don't help me then!"

Envy looked up from his game for a second before shrugging.

"You looked like you'd got it covered."

Ed sighed. _'I hate these book clubs…'_

This week, Trisha and the other members of the club, were discussing some random book called 'Pride and prejudice' …or whatever. Ed didn't really care, he'd rather be at home, still in bed…sleeping.

He gave another long sigh that caught Envy's attention.

"Bored Edo?" The blonde nodded in reply.

"Very."

"We could always go to the toilets and make out…"

"What!?"

Envy laughed.

"Joking, Edo…Joking" It was quiet for a minute between the two. Until Ed sighed again. Seeing no other option, he got up.

"Fine…" Envy looked up, surprised.

"What?" Ed rolled his eyes and began walking towards the toilets at the other end of the hall. Realizing what he meant, Envy beamed and put down his console, hurrying after the blonde.

---

Like i said, boring. But anyway. At least i got this out of the way. now we can get on with the good stuff! ;D

As i said before please R&R but give **constructive criticism! **because trust me i need it! =|

XD Untill next time!

~Miko~


	9. Chapter 9

Another rather shitty chapter where nothing muhc happens untill the end, but still. Next chapter i promise will be better (Yes i KNOW i said that last chapter... _)

Anyway, i hope you enjoy it anyway. It srsly killed me...

---

It wasn't often that Central got heat waves, but when it did, most people took advantage of it. These were the times when the beach was the busiest, children would have water fights in the streets and middle aged women would sunbathe in their back gardens.

Not that Ed was a middle aged woman. He was just too hot to do anything else. So instead of exerting the little energy he had, he'd slumped into the deck chair in the garden with a pitcher of lemonade and a book.

Edward hated hot days. All it did was make people overly warm and sweaty. And he got irritated when he was sweaty. Unlike Envy, who didn't seem bothered by the heat at all since he and Trisha were currently playing a grueling game of tennis.

"Thirty love!" Envy shouted gleefully as Trisha missed the ball for the second time in a row. She laughed and picked it up.

"I told you I hadn't played in a while!"

Ed sighed, he almost wished he had that kind of energy, but if he did, that would mean getting his ass kicked by Envy since tennis was one of the many sports he failed at. He sighed again and took a sip of lemonade. _'Classic hot weather drink'_ he thought to himself rolling his eyes.

Settling down in his deck chair, the blonde closed his eyes and relaxed as much as possible in the sticky heat. He eventually found himself drifting off to the sound of Envy's laughter.

---

Ed woke up around noon when the contents of a large bucket of icy water were poured onto him by non other than his 'darling' brother. Of course he'd screamed and chased Envy uselessly round the garden for five minutes before tiring out and collapsing onto the grass only to have Envy sit atop of him victoriously.

Sometimes, it sucked to be the younger brother.

After getting bored of being yelled at, Envy got up off of Ed and stretched, before heading back inside. Ed pulled himself up from the ground and groaned, he was hot, dirty, and tired. Not a good combination.

Envy on the other hand was fine. Happy as Larry, whoever that was. But the older boy hadn't even broken a sweat despite the extreme heat. His hair was still perfectly spiky and he had more energy than a cheetah.

Would it be odd if he said he envied envy?

---

Back inside the house, Trisha was baking; the sweet smell of pastry was wafting through the air and making Ed's mouth water as he stepped inside. She looked up and smiled at him briefly before turning back to her 'work'.

"That smells good…"

Trisha chuckled.

"Apple pie, your father's favorite." Ed smiled and left the kitchen, heading up the stairs intent on taking a shower. He reached the top of the staircase just in time to see Envy disappear into the bathroom, a towel slung over his arm. Ed growled and stalked towards the bathroom door.

He bashed his fists loudly against the wood only to have Envy's cheerful voice call out to him.

"I'm taking a shower okay!?" The sound of water could be heard as Envy switched the shower on. Ed scowled.

"Hurry up damnit; I need it more that you!" He could hear Envy sniggering from behind the door.

"We can shower together if you like Edo…" Envy nearly sang out. Ed could practically hear the smirk he was wearing in his voice.

"Fuck you Envy, pervert." Laughter came form behind the door as Envy stepped under the spray of water.

"So you're just planning on staying outside the door, listening to me washing? Now who's the pervert? You're sick Ed."

The blonde growled at the comment and stalked away.

---

It was a long time before Envy finished showering and Ed finally got his turn in the bathroom. But the feeling of finally being clean again made it worth the wait. When he got back to the room loud music was playing from the stereo and Envy was singing along, his voice an octave higher than that of the singer's.

Ed chuckled, Envy had strange taste. By the look of him you would never guess that the 'scissor sisters' were his favorite band. He looked stupid as he pranced around singing into a hairbrush like some kind of love stuck school girl.

"But I don't feel like dancing, no sir, no dancing today!" He almost tripped over a pile of dirty laundry but managed to gracefully avoid it. Ed shook his head and took a seat on his bed in order to dry his hair. Envy scowled as he turned on the blow dryer.

'I_f looks could kill…'_

The sin marched over to the socket and yanked out the plug, the hair dryer died instantly with a pathetic splutter. Ed frowned.

_'We need a new hair dryer…'_ Envy threw the plug into Ed's lap and smirked.

"Not. While I'm in jiving!"

"How am I supposed to dry my hair?" Ed tossed the dying hair dryer across the bed. Envy shrugged.

"Stick your head out the window?"

Ed sighed and got up; grabbing the hair brush out of Envy's hand he began brushing his wet locks. Envy frowned but carried on singing anyway.

After a minute the song changed and Ed realized that it was actually Envy's iPod not the radio. Fall out Boy began playing loudly, and Envy joined in as they sang about dancing and falling apart.

Ed yawned and crossed his legs as he watched his brother dance around the room singing in his girly-sounding voice. He must've closed his eyes for a minute or two because next thing he knew, Envy was flopping down next to him and 'Your Guardian angel' was playing through the speakers. Ed smiled and closed his eyes again. He liked this song.

'_Seasons are changing,_

_And waves are crashing,_

_And stars are falling all for us,_

_Days grow longer, _

_And Nights grow shorter,_

_I can show you I'll be the one.'_

Envy had stopped singing but was humming along softly and he wrapped an arm around Edward and ran his fingers through the still damp hair. Ed yawned again; feeling completely worn out.

'_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven,_

'_Cos you're my,_

_You're my,_

_My true love,_

_My whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away'_

The song was soothing and Ed found himself slowly drifting into a deep sleep, Envy by his side gently stroking his hair.

---

The next day was another extremely hot day, not that either Ed or Envy knew yet, since they were both still contentedly snoozing. Though when a small beam of light drifted through the curtains and lit up Edwards face, it caused the blonde to groan and shift closer to Envy in order to block out the light.

Envy felt the movement to his side and allowed his eyelids to flutter open. He saw Ed cuddled up to his side and beamed; closing his eyes again he pulled his brother closer and pressed his lips gently to his golden hair.

This woke Ed up and the blonde's eyes flitted open, he groaned audibly as the sun went in his eyes. Envy chuckled and looked down at the smaller boy who glared at him and pushed him away before sitting up. The elder boy watched as Ed rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched before getting up and leaving the room.

Envy sighed and rolled his eyes, Ed was not a morning person. He threw his arms into the air and stretched as Ed had done before flinging back the covers and jumping up. Grabbing a brush he began raking it through his tousled locks.

---

Clad in sandy colored shorts and a plain blue T-shirt, Ed trudged downstairs to where Trisha was reading the paper at the table. She looked up and smiled as he walked into the room and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Morning Edward." Ed nodded and took a bite of the apple, walking into the living room. Trisha sighed. She was about to turn back to her paper when Envy bounded into the room, grinning as usual. Trisha smiled.

"Morning Envy."

"Morning Mom! Sleep well?" Trisha beamed; you could always count on Envy for morning conversation.

"Yes, I did, how about you dear?" Carefully she folded up the paper and set it down on the table top.

"Mmm! Another nice day by the looks of it." His Green hair swished as Envy took a seat across from his mother.

"Yes, perhaps we could play some more tennis today. Are you hungry, I was just about to put breakfast on?"

"Sounds good"

Trisha smiled and stood up, heading towards the stove and leaving Envy to find Ed.

---

"Edo, you hungry?" Envy grinned finding Ed sitting miserably on the sofa looking out of it. He looked up when Envy spoke to him and held up his apple in reply. Envy snorted.

"Mom's cooking is better; c'mon I'll make you some coffee." He grabbed the apple for Ed and dragged him by the wrists to the kitchen.

Trisha made a full breakfast for all of them including bacon, eggs, orange juice and pancakes (for Edward). Meanwhile Envy made coffee putting Ed in a more alert mood.

"So, what do you boys plan on doing today?" Trisha asked once they were all seated and happily eating. Both boys shrugged almost simultaneously. Envy was the one to speak.

"I might go shopping…But with Roy not here, I'll need to find someone to go with…"

Ed put down his fork after polishing off the last of the pancakes.

"I'll go with you; I need some new pants anyway." Envy beamed as Ed said this and his eyes sparkled.

"Edooo! Can I pick things out for you!? Please?"

"No. Never again." Ed scowled and Envy's face dropped.

"But why? You looked so _good_ last time!" Ed blushed slightly at the emphasis Envy put on 'good'.

"I didn't look good I looked gay!" Trisha sighed mentally, she sensed a battle commencing.

"Are you saying I look gay Edo?" Envy pulled a hurt expression and Ed pressed a hand against his forehead.

"Envy, you ARE gay." Envy gave Ed a look and mouthed _'so are you'_ when their mother wasn't looking. Ed twitched.

"Fine. You can pick out ONE outfit…"

Envy grinned.

"Great, let's get going."

---

The mall in Central was a large multi-storied building. It was the hang out place for many and was packed to the brim with shops for just about anyone.

"Hey Edo! How about this?"

Ed sighed; Envy was far too enthusiastic about this.

"No, for the last time Envy I do not like purple."

Envy frowned and put back the strappy purple tank top he'd found.

"But Edo purple is such a good color on you! It goes so well with your hair and eyes!"

"So do lots of other colors!"

Envy sighed and headed over to another row of clothes, exchanging greeting with the clerk whom he apparently knew. _'No surprises there, Envy knows everybody…'_

Half an hour later found Envy with three bags packed full of clothes and Ed with a bag of things he was forced to buy including a pair of tight leather pants that he thought did actually look rather good on him.

"Edo lets get ice-cream!" Envy smiled and led them over to the stall getting two cones, chocolate for Ed, and raspberry for himself. It was refreshing, despite being in a large air-conditioned mall, the heat from outside still creeped in.

The pair walked round for a little longer, until they came back to where they'd started and decided to head home so that Envy could beat their mother at tennis again while Ed 'cheered him on'.

It was mid-day by now and the sun was high in the sky making the heat almost un-bearable. Envy smiled, he obviously loved this kind of weather. Ed however, would have preferred the cold. And he **hated** the cold.

After reaching the house Ed dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed on the sofa. His hair was going frizzy form the heat and he had to take it out of its usual braid in order to smooth it out. Envy put his bags down next to Ed's and stretched.

"Hey Envy…"

Envy looked over his shoulder to where Ed was tying his hair into a pony tail. He was failing. Envy rolled his eyes and went to sit behind him, grabbing the hair tie he began running his fingers gently through the blonde hair.

"Yeah?" Ed closed his eyes; it felt nice…

"Do you remember that summer when we were kids…? When we made those smoothies when it was hot, and you forgot to put the lid on?"

Envy chuckled.

"Then they went everywhere and mom had a fit?"

Ed laughed.

"Yeah… they were nice though."

Envy nodded, not that Ed could see it. He quickly finished tying up Ed's hair and stood up, pulling Ed up with him.

"Wanna make those again?"

Ed nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

---

Ed grabbed a straw and took a long slurp of his freshly made smoothie. He beamed. It was just as nice as he remembered. Envy also seemed satisfied with their creation.

"Mmm, it's good!" he said happily. Ed nodded.

"It's been so long since I've had a smoothie…Today's been a good day. I had fun."

Envy beamed.

"I'm glad, so did I. And those pants looked really good on you, weather you think so or not."

Ed turned slightly pink but he wasn't about to tell Envy he thought the same. He polished off the last of his smoothie and put down the glass.

"Thanks, I'll wear them sometime…"

Envy's eyes gleamed.

"I look forward to it."

It wasn't like Edward had been oblivious to Envy inching slowly closer to him, but that didn't stop him from being surprised when Envy kissed his softly…

_'I should be used to this by now…_' He wrapped his arms round Envy neck and kissed the sin back, Envy smiled, placing a hand on Ed's waist. It was peaceful for a moment as they both enjoyed the kiss…But the peacefulness was broken as a shriek came form the doorway.

Immediately Envy's eyes widened and he broke away from Edward spinning round in an instant to meet confused brown eyes.

"Mom…"

---

Please R & R if you want to know what happens soon! ^3^ i love reveiwers!

Also please vote on my poll... =/

Ciao for now

~Miko~


	10. Chapter 10

"A SHRINK!? You're sending me to see a quack!?" Envy yelled, he was sat on the sofa, his mother and father sat nervously in front of him.

"No Envy, a psychiatrist. They can help you…" Trisha's small voice wavered slightly as she put on a wary smile.

"But there nothing WRONG with me!" Envy growled, clenching his fists. Trisha sent Hoenhiem a look. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Envy, we understand that what you've been through lately, but seeing a professional could make things clearer for you."

Envy let his head rest against the back of the sofa as he sighed.

"And what about Ed?"

The two adults exchanged looks. Trisha was the one to speak.

"What about him sweetie?"

Envy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Does he have to see this _'professional'_ as well?"

"Envy, understand that this must be hard on Edward, after all, you're his older brother and he's always looked up to you, he probably didn't know what he was doing…"

Envy sat up quickly, slamming his hands down on either side of him on the sofa.

"Bull shit! Like hell he didn't know what he was doing! For god's sake he's not fucking stupid!"

Trisha flinched at her son's yelling and held up her hands in an attempt to calm the teen down.

"Envy, please, all we're saying is that as the older brother you have somewhat of an influence over him…"

Envy let out a defeated groan and ran a hand through his hair, purposefully avoiding his parents' gaze.

"Can I go now?"

Trisha nodded and Hoenhiem stood up, making his way into the kitchen while Envy escaped the room and ran up stairs.

---

Upon entering the room, the first thing Envy's eyes met was Edward, he was sat on his bed with his back against the wall. Envy smiled weakly as he closed the door behind him.

"What did they say?" Ed's voice was quiet and his eyes were red making it look like he'd been crying. Envy sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I have to see a psychiatrist."

Golden eyes widened and Ed shuffled closer until he was only a little way away from his brother.

"What do they think that'll do?"

Envy gave a short chuckle and gave his hair a flick.

"I have no idea… It's not gonna change the way I feel that's for sure…"

Had it been any other situation, Ed would have laughed at Envy for being sappy. But he was too confused right now.

"Envy…I'm sorry…"

Envy scowled and grabbed Ed by the shoulders making the boy look up at him surprised.

"Don't be. Don't think this is your fault Ed because it isn't. It'll work out. I promise, okay?"

Ed smiled wrapped his arms around Envy's small waist. The sin smiled back and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's golden hair.

"Edward! Could you come down here please?" It was Trisha's voice that floated up the stairs and Ed gave his brother an apologetic look before getting up and heading downstairs. Envy sighed and collapsed face down on the bed.

---

Trisha smiled at her youngest son as he entered the room looking somewhat puzzled.

"Edward. sit down dear."

Ed blinked and took a seat on the sofa across form his mother.

"Mom, what are you going to do to Envy?" Trisha smiled again though this time it was small and forced.

"Nothing Edward, your father and I just think that it might help Envy to see a…professional."

Ed scowled.

"And what about me?"

"What about you sweetie?"

Edward clenched his teeth and curled his hands into tight fists.

"Do I have to see this _'professional'_?" Trisha shook her head.

"No of course not, why would you?"

Ed snapped, a growl erupted from the back of his throat and he shot up from the sofa in a flash.

"What, You think it was all Envy's idea?! I was there too y'know! Why is everything always his fault?!"

Trisha was shocked at Ed's outburst and quickly grabbed him into a hug as the blonde began to cry. He let his head lay gently on Trisha's shoulder as she comforted him, telling him that it would all be okay.

"No…it won't mom…you don't know how I feel, you don't know how he feels…"

Trisha sighed and placed a gentle hand on Ed's hair.

"I know I don't, but that doesn't change anything."

Ed sniffed.

"B…but, how can it not…does it not matter how I feel? Even if I…love him?"

Trisha bit her lip and held Ed at arm's length, forcing him to look into her eyes as she spoke.

"Of course you love him Ed, he's your brother." She gave him a weak smile. Ed looked down to the floor, his golden bangs hiding his face form his mother.

"You know I don't mean it like that…"

Trisha leaned forward to put a hand on Ed's shoulder but he shrugged it off and pulled away, quickly heading out of the room. Trisha thought about going after him but quickly decided it was a bad idea.

At that point, Hoenhiem returned from the kitchen with two mugs of steaming hot tea. Trisha smiled gratefully as he handed her one and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" She said before taking a sip from her mug. Hoenhiem sat down on the sofa, a frown set on his rather square face.

"We can't leave them alone together Trisha…"

His wife blinked up at him, her eyes wide.

"You think they'll do it again?"

"They're teenage boys with hormones, of course they will." He took of his glasses and wiped them on his jacket before replacing them back on his nose. Trisha shook her head.

"Do you really think sending Envy to a specialist will solve this problem dear? I mean, he's never really been one for listening to authority figures."

Hoenhiem huffed and took another drink of tea.

"What else do you suggest?" Trisha said nothing and the blonde man nodded.

"I've booked him an appointment for tomorrow morning, until then, we'll just have to try and keep them apart as much as we can…"

---

"Envy?"

" …"

"Envy!"

"…"

Ed frowned and poked Envy in the ribs. Envy snapped out of doze he was in and blinked a few times.

"Uh…Edo, what?" The sin groaned and rolled over so that his nose was brushing up against Ed's.

"Envy…What are you gonna tell them?" Ed asked though his brother only raised an eyebrow managing to look confused.

"Who?"

"The specialist."

Envy snorted and closed his eyes.

"Nothing. It's not their business."

Ed smiled shuffled down so that his forehead was resting gently against Envy's chest. He smiled contentedly as he felt it rise and fall with each breath the sin took.

"Things aren't gonna be the same ever again are they?"

Envy sighed and opened his eyes again. He gave Ed a small smile and brushed some of his blonde hair away from his face.

"Don't worry about a think Edo, okay? 'Cos I'll think of something, just you see."

Ed smiled back, though he didn't exactly believe there was anything Envy could do.

---

It had been a long night for Trisha. Trying to keep her two sons apart was surprisingly hard. She'd tried everything from baking to renting movies but whatever she offered to do with one of the boys, the other wanted to do too.

Eventually, both of them had ended up falling asleep on the couch after watching three different movies and eating their way through five bags of microwave popcorn, before they knew it, it was morning and Trisha was waking them up.

Needless to say, when he was reminded of his 'appointment' that morning, Envy wasn't happy. But after another ten minutes of pointless arguing he deemed it impossible to get out of and soon after they were all packed into the car and on their way.

Envy was sat begrudgingly in the back seat, a scowl plastered on his face and his arms folded across his chest. Ed was sat next to Envy feeling rather out of place. He didn't want to make his brother feel any worse but he felt like he couldn't talk to the sin in front of their parents anymore.

He turned his head to look at Envy, who was looking through the small car window sulkily, and sighed mentally. He hadn't had to come along but had chosen to of his own free will. He felt he kind of owed it to Envy since he was the only one who had no choice in the matter.

---

They finally arrived around fifteen minutes later and Hoenhiem parked by the side of the road. The actual building was nothing much more that a block of offices which Envy disapproved of. Ed heard him mutter 'professional my ass' quietly to himself as they all entered.

The room in which the psychiatrist was in was on the top floor. However only Trisha went up with him whilst Hoenhiem informed Ed gruffly that they were to stay in the lobby.

Once there, Trisha knocked politely on the door before opening it to reveal the room on the other side. It was a plain cream in colour with shelves filled with knick-knacks and photo frames.

Towards the back of the room was a large oak desk. In front of that desk were two comfy looking chairs and behind it sat a young blonde haired woman who beamed at them as they entered.

"Hello! Hello! Oh, you're right on time! I assume you're Trisha!" She said, getting up and scurrying over to them. She was shorter than Envy would've thought, but she was still slightly taller than him. She was wearing a grey suit-like outfit and her voice was squeaky.

"Yes, I am, um… this is Envy." Trisha shook the woman's hand for a moment before gesturing to the sin who was still scowling by her side.

"The reason we came to you is-"The woman held up her hand to stop Trisha in her tracks before beaming at her from behind her rectangular glasses.

"I do apologize Mrs. Elric, but, I would prefer it if Envy was the one to tell me about the problem. You see, if he doesn't want me to know, and you tell me, he isn't going to be very willing to talk to me is he?"

Envy scowled at being talked about like he wasn't even there, but kept quiet, he liked it this way too. Trisha blinked but gave a small smile.

"Um…alright." She gave a small glance at Envy who simply raised an eyebrow at her, keeping his mouth shut. From in front of them the small woman coughed.

"Well, um…Trisha, may I call you Trisha? These meeting at highly confidential. You see, Envy will only talk to me if he knows that you as a parent aren't going to find out. So, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Feel free to go and do whatever you please and come back to pick him up in an hour."

Trisha opened her mouth to argue but decided against it. She gave a firm look at Envy before smiling once again at the cheerful woman.

"Alright, then."

Once Trisha was out of the room, the short blonde shuffled over to Envy and held out her hand.

"Suzanne Maples. Personal psychiatrist, at your service Envy."

Envy sighed and shook her hand before walking over and taking a seat in one of the comfy looking chairs. They really were as comfy as they looked. Suzanne followed suit but instead took a seat behind her desk.

"Let's get something straight 'Suzanne'—"

"Please, call me Suzi."

Envy rolled his eyes and folded his arms once again across his chest, the same annoyed scowl stuck on his features.

"Fine, Suzi, I wanna make one thing clear. I don't plan on telling you anything. What's my business is my business, not the business of some quack who thinks I have a problem."

'Suzi' smiled and adjusted her seat so that she could prop her feet up on the desk. Envy raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"That's okay Envy, we can just talk."

"Talk? Don't you wanna find out what's wrong with me?"

"Not unless you want me to know. Now, why don't you tell me about your school life? Are you doing well in school? Do you have lots of friends?"

Envy sighed; he supposed that telling her about something as innocent as school couldn't hurt.

"I guess I'm doing ok…It's not like I'm failing anything…And I'm actually pretty popular."

"Well, I'm not surprised, considering how handsome you are, I'm sure you have all the ladies after you. I hope you don't mind my asking but, do you have a girlfriend Envy?"

Envy could've laughed. Not once in his entire life had he ever been asked if he had a girlfriend, by the way he dressed and acted, most people could tell that he wasn't a 'ladies man'.

"No, I don't, as a matter of fact I don't swing that way." He said it with a bemused smirk on his face, though he was expecting a better reaction than the one he got. Suzi simply nodded and smiled.

"A boyfriend then?"

Envy paused. He didn't exactly know how to answer that one. All through what had been going on between him and Ed, he'd never actually considered him to be his 'boyfriend'. Either way, maybe saying so would make him feel better.

"You could say that, yeah." Suzi beamed, fishing in her drawer before pulling out some paper and a pencil. As she spoke to him she began doodling on the page.

"That's sweet, what does he look like?"

Envy smirked.

"Well, he has blonde hair, kinda long, he's short, and he has these really nice eyes."

"Mmm…how long's it been going on between you two?"

Envy shuffled around in his seat, managing to sneak a glance at the paper she was drawing on. It was him, she was drawing him. And it was good. He blinked in surprise but sat back.

"A few weeks maybe? But there's been some problems…" Suzi stopped drawing and looked up.

"Oh? What kinda problems?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Oh, I see. Though y'know Envy, sometimes it can make you feel better to tell someone. And whatever you tell me, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Envy let out a sigh and rested his head against the back of the chair; sitting in it was making him feel sleepy. He let out a small, forced laugh,

"So now the only person I can turn to is some random stranger…"

"I'm not a stranger Envy, in fact, we could become friends, I may look it but I'm not that much older than you. You're…what? 14? 15? I'm only 21."

"That's not really the point."

The happy-go-lucky smile that had been on her face throughout the session suddenly turned into one of motherly warmth. It was almost comforting.

"Envy, you don't need to be embarrassed or scared of telling me. I can assure you, whatever it is you're here for, I've seen it before and I've seen worse."

Envy looked her in the eyes, searching for any trace that she might be lying or misleading him. Finding none, he let out a sigh and sat forward, resting his chin in his palms.

"He's…my brother." As soon as he said it, he regretted it. It sounded so wrong. He looked up at Suzi for any sign that she was shocked or repulsed, but she was calm, her face showed no sign of anything like that. It was quiet for a moment before she pushed up her glasses and cleared her throat.

"Envy, I'm not going to say that isn't a problem, because it is. But I do think we can solve it."

"I don't want to solve it. We were perfectly happy until we got found out."

"But Envy, you don't honestly think anyone would allow something like that to go on do you? After all, I don't know if you knew this but incest is illegal."

"I knew. I know. But I don't see why anyone has to know. It's not their business."

"It's not my business, but you told me."

"I got talked into it." He growled.

Suzi sighed and pressed a finger to her temple. She didn't look stressed out by him like other people do; she just seemed to be in deep thought.

"Envy, why is it that you feel this way towards…"

"Ed, Edward."

"Yes, Edward."

Envy let out a deep breath and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin atop of them.

"I don't know…I mean, we've always been close, really close, like…best friends. And I always thought he was…y'know, good looking. And when I told him…he just looked so…cute."

"And he told you that he returned these feelings?"

"Yeah…in a way."

"Then maybe I need to talk to him as well."

Envy frowned and lowered his knees so that he could lean over and stare at Suzi straight in the eyes.

"Look, I didn't want to come to 'counseling' but I did, because I thought it would make my parents happy and then me and Edward could be happy again. If you went up to my parents and said Ed needed counseling too. Neither of us could be happy again. The trust they have for us is hanging by a thread. I'm trying to change that."

Suzi nodded and sighed.

"Envy, the hour is nearly up, but if you can, talk to Edward, see what he thinks. Now, until your parent's get here. Would you like some coffee, or soda or something?"

Envy rubbed at his eyes slightly, they were dry from all the staring, and nodded.

"Coffee. Black, with sugar. If you don't mind."

He added the last part to be polite, not really wanting to pick a fight if he had to keep on meeting with her.

While he was waiting for his coffee. There was a knock on the door and Trisha stepped cautiously into the room.

"Hi honey, how did it go…um, where is…"

"Suzi, her name's Suzi, and it went fine. I really like her we had a hoot." Trisha frowned at the sarcasm that practically dripped from her son's voice. She would've pressed further but then Suzi returned with two cups of steaming hot coffee.

"Oh! Trisha, Mrs. Elric, you're here to pick up Envy?"

"Yes, um…did it…go well?" Suzi smiled and handed one cup of coffee to Envy who took it gratefully.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Elric but I'm not allowed to tell you, I suggest you don't press too much, it may stress Envy out more than he already is."

Envy smirked and sent another grateful look Suzi's way; she winked at him and beamed. It was silent for a moment until another knock could be heard and Edward opened the door somewhat nervously. Envy's eyes widened and he snapped his head over to Suzi who looked at Ed with a smile on her face; she paid no mind to the looks Envy gave her as she said:

"Ah, you must be Edward; I'm Suzi, nice to meet you!" Ed blinked and shook her outstretched hand.

"Um…hello, Mom, Envy, Dad's getting tired of waiting…" Envy got up and Trisha shook Suzi's hand once again.

"Thank you," she said, and cast a look at Envy who was stood next to Ed. "Urm…Same time next week?"

Suzi flicked some of her hair out of her face and pushed up her gasses.

"Of course Mrs. Elric, as long as it takes."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay dont kill me please....i was trying to get this finished before i went on holiday but i couldn't 'cos i suck.

ANYWAY, here it is in all it's crappy-ness.

Please ignore any grammar mistakes and um...enjoy?

---

There was a soft _'click' _as Trisha turned the keys and opened the front door. She was smiling, obviously happy that Envy hadn't refused all of the doctor's help. Ed however, wasn't as happy as he was ushered into the living room along with his brother and they were both made to sit down.

Trisha sat down in the chair across from them and Hoenhiem went to the kitchen to make tea. Their mother flicked back her hair and sighed in a somewhat happy way and she looked from one of her son's to the other.

"Envy, sweetie, would you like to tell us how it was?" Ed sent Envy a look, hoping for all he was worth that she hadn't warped his brother's mind. Envy smirked and to Ed's great relief said:

"I don't have to tell you anything. Suzi said that. Everything we talked about is **strictly** between us."

A frown flashed across Trisha's face but she quickly turned it into a comforting smile. Envy scowled.

"Well do you feel any different? Could you give us a hint Envy?" she gestured discreetly towards Edward but both of them caught the motion and the younger of the two looked up expectantly. Envy blinked down at Ed for a moment and smiled before looking back up at their mother and beaming.

"Nope, don't feel any different. Nothing's changed." His beam turned into a smirk as he saw the look of disapproval cross Trisha's features.

"Now if you don't mind, _mom_." The green hair teen continued, standing up and pulling Ed with him.

"There's something I need to talk to Edward about."

Trisha stood up and bit her lip.

"Envy I don't think-"

"Relax. Suzi wanted me to ask him something. I'm not going to do anything to him." Trisha sighed softly as she watched her sons leave the room.

---

Once safe in the confines of their room, Envy flopped down on the bed with a sigh. Ed frowned slightly and sat on the edge of the bed. Envy looked up and smiled at him.

"What did you tell her?" Ed asked, shuffling back so that he could rest his back against the wall.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell her anything but that woman is evil. She wormed the information out of me…"

"So you said…?"

"I told her the reason I was there: I fell in love with my brother." Ed couldn't help but smile and Envy sighed.

"She wants you to come in too next time. So that she can talk to both of us." Ed looked up and the smile vanished.

"Envy, I don't want to be brainwashed. That's what they want isn't it? They want to take away our feelings and pretend nothing ever happened…" Envy pushed himself up and gently wrapped an arm around Ed, giving him a reassuring hug.

"You really think that's gonna' work Edo? No of course it isn't."

"But they'll just keep trying. Then what? Are we supposed to put up with that forever? I don't want to!"

"I know Ed, and neither do I but I'll think of something okay, until then we'll just have to play along…" He smiled brightly as he looked back at the blonde. Ed gave a weary smile back and sighed.

"Envy, it's only a week until school starts again, how are we gonna sort all this out before then?"

"We will, trust me. And if we don't there's a simple answer: Don't tell anyone."

Ed nodded and rested his head on Envy's shoulder.

"So when are we next going?"

Envy frowned.

"It was supposed to be next week but apparently Suzi's free tomorrow so of course mom booked us right in…"

"Envy…If we convince them that we've been thoroughly brain washed…they'll leave us alone right? Thing's will go back to normal?"

Envy thought for a moment.

"Well, that's what I was thinking about. It can't hurt to try, right?"

"Right!" Edward said smiling. He already seemed perkier despite the vagueness of their plan. "But, how do we do it?"

Envy was quiet for a moment before smiling and flopping back down on the bed, a smile on his face.

"Right here's the plan…"

---

"Okay boys, do your best okay?" Trisha waved the two off as they walked down the corridor to Suzi's office. Envy scowled.

"What does she think this is? An exam?"

Pushing open the door they found Suzi sat behind her desk, playing with a rainbow coloured slinky. She beamed at them as they entered.

"Yo, Envy, Ed, how's it going?"

Ed blinked at the young woman sat behind the desk whereas Envy just frowned and they both took a seat on different multi-coloured bean bags.

"How's that mother of yours? Still a bit nutty?"

Ed blinked up at the woman.

"Nutty?"

"Yeah! Y'know, loopy, eccentric, round the bend, a bit crazy? Envy said--"

"I never said **she** was crazy, I said she was driving **me** crazy."

Suzi made an 'ahh' sound and went back to her slinky, smiling to herself as it blurred in her hands.

"So, you guys want drinks? They let me have me a water dispenser now, but I just fill it with lemonade… help yourself."

When neither of the teens moved she sighed and put the slinky down on her desk, resting her chin in one of her palms she used her free hand to push her glasses up her nose, Envy couldn't remember her wearing those yesterday and wondered idly weather they were new.

"Y'know Ed, Envy was a lot chattier yesterday…"

Ed shrugged, he felt nervous around the woman for some reason. Envy still wasn't saying anything. He just sat there, arms crossed and scowling whenever Suzi looked over at him.

"Well…have there been any recent developments? Any breakthroughs?"

Both boys shook their heads simultaneously.

"Oka-a-a-ay then… Well, your mom's paying for the hour, so we have to do something productive. Envy, why don't you tell me how you discovered you had these deep feelings for Edward?"

Envy frowned again and looked at Edward who was looking at him almost expectantly. He sighed and ran a hand roughly through his green locks.

"I dunno…we've always been real close, best friends. We'd do loads of stuff together and no-one thought anything about it. And one day we were just hanging out and I just looked at him and kinda…"

"You get butterflies? Go all gooey?" Suzi asked, looking at him from over the top of her glasses.

"Um, I guess."

She frowned and sat back, grabbing her slinky again and rolling it from one palm to the other.

"And what about you Ed? How did you react when Envy told you how he felt?"

"Well, I don't really remember…I think I was…shocked? Yeah, probably shocked. But…I came around to the idea."

Suzi nodded, not looking either of them in the eye.

"So how far did you get?"

Ed blinked.

"What?"

"Y'know, like, which base did you get to? Did En get lucky?" she looked at Envy, "You score?"

Ed's jaw dropped and both he and Envy turned red. It was Ed who broke the embarrassing silence by spluttering.

"N-no! I mean…w-we…we never…actually…um… Envy!"

Suzi chuckled.

"Okay Edward I know what you mean, don't hurt yourself…"

Ed scowled; his cheeks still a bright pinky colour. Suzi smiled and began rummaging around in one of her drawers. She took out two notebooks and pencils, and then tossed one of each to both Ed and Envy.

"Okay, simple task. I want you to draw each other." Envy scowled again.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to. You can start now."

Envy cast a glance at Edward but the boy was already scribbling away in the book. With a roll of his eyes he too began drawing. Suzi smiled and went back to her slinky.

---

Ten minutes later found and Suzi had a notebook in each hand, looking from one to the other with a smile on her face. In one hand there was the picture that Ed had drawn; a cartoon styled figure with spiky green hair.

In the other hand was Envy's drawing; a detailed and very realistic sketch of Edward. She grinned and put down the note pads.

"You boys are very talented." She tossed the notebooks back to them. "Right, now I want you to draw me."

"What does this have to do with anything!?" Obviously, Envy still wasn't any happier.

"You'll see."

---

Ten **more** minutes later and two more sketches were in Suzi's hands. She was beaming and shaking her head in delight.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant."

Ed sighed.

"Will you tell us the point behind this now?"

"Oh yes of course. Well you see my walls are kinda' bear so I thought. I'm sure Ed and Envy could brighten up the place, I'll get them to draw me something."

She laughed to herself and Envy growled.

"That's pointless!"

Suzi blinked.

"No it isn't. I think these will look great on my walls."

Envy let out a groan and ran his hand through his hair.

"Is there any point in us coming to these stupid sessions if all we're gonna do is decorate your walls?"

Suzi grinned and rested her chin on her palm.

"I think there is actually. I'm sure we'll get round this one day."

Envy huffed and looked out the small window to his left.

"I doubt it…"

---

The ride home was traveled in silence but just as they pulled up in front of the house Envy caught Ed's eye and nodded, Ed gave a weak smile in return and they followed their parents into the house.

Once inside Trisha smiled and turned to her sons, her palms pressed together. Ed almost sighed but held it in. When Trisha said what she was about to say, the plan was officially in action.

"Well boys? How was your session?" She gave another smile which Ed guessed was supposed to be encouraging. He wasn't to say anything, he was just to look blank and wait for his cue.

"Whatever," Envy said and pushed passed Trisha towards the stairs. There it was. He snapped his head up and tried his best to look sad, it wasn't hard considering all the shit he and Envy were in already.

"Envy, wait, please! I didn't mean it, you know I didn't mean it! How long are you going to ignore me?"

Trisha looked rather shocked but kept silent just as they'd planned her to. Envy turned round on the stairs, a scowl on his face.

"Bite me."

As Envy carried on up the stairs Ed did his best to put into action what he'd practiced last night. He thought of abused puppies and dead relatives, trying his best to look both shocked and distraught at the same time.

It must have worked because as soon as Envy was out of sight Trisha hurried to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward..? Um, do you want to tell me what happened?" Ed's face was still in 'kicked puppy' mode but he managed to mumble a sad:

"He…he hates me…"

Trisha made a sort of cooing noise and pulled him gently over to the couch where they both sat down. She put her arm around him in a comforting way and sighed.

"This was always going to be tough Edward…Did you and Envy have a fight."

Ed shook his head and sniffled a bit, managing to squeeze out a tear or two by thinking about their Grandma that had passed away last year. Trisha bit her lip and stood up, a familiar motherly smile on her face.

"Hang on sweetie, I'll make you a cup of Hot Chocolate, how does that sound?"

As a matter of fact Edward had gotten sick of the taste years ago but to keep up the act he simply nodded his head and sniffled some more, Trisha sighed and headed for the kitchen.

---

Ed stayed on the couch with their parents all night, he put on a very convincing act to make them believe he was actually asleep. Before they went upstairs Trisha wrapped a blanket around him and tucked a pillow beneath his head.

It was only after he was sure that they were asleep that he turned the TV on quietly and sat thinking until his mobile vibrated in his pocket.

He flipped it open to see that he had a text message, clicking it open he read it and smiled. He re-read it three times before snuggling into the blanket and eventually falling asleep.

The text read:

'_It's lonely up here without you,_

_Love you,_

_xx Envy xx'_

Please R&R.

Sleeping now. c'ya in the next chappie.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay first of all, sorry for the extreme wait, i have no real excuse, and secondly i also apologise for the short chapter, its pretty crappy and nothing happens but i can promise you this:  
1.) it has a purpose and

2.) the next one will be much much better!

thats all i have for now but remember, nothing makes me work faster than reveiws, they are the oil to my fire...if that makes sence..

-----------------------------------

...

"Ed."

...

"Ed!"

...

"ED! Hey, get your ass outta' bed!"

Ed groaned and rolled over, bringing the covers up over his head to hide form whoever was trying to disturb his sleep. Envy frowned and took another gulp from his mug.

"Ed, we're gonna' be late if you don't get the hell up soon."

The lump on the bed groaned and gradually hauled itself up into a sitting position revealing a very sleepy looking Edward. Envy smiled.

"Good boy, now drink this and get dressed, we're leaving in twenty minute. You got that?"

Ed yawned and nodded, taking the cup of hot coffee from his brother and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Envy, who was already dressed and ready for their first day back at school, sighed and left the room leaving Ed rummaging around in order to find something clean to wear.

Central high school had a simple uniform; the boys were required to a white button down shirt, plain black pants and a tie in the school colours (Blue and White). The same uniform was required for girls except they had a choice of ether pants or a skirt and were not required to wear a tie.

After going through multiple piles of clean laundry that had never actually been put away, Ed finally found a school shirt and after pulling it on, headed downstairs.

"Morning sweetie." Trisha said from where she was cooking in the kitchen, Ed smiled and flopped down at the table in a chair across from Envy who was happily finishing off the last of a Muller fruit corner.

"Whatever you're cooking it smells good..."

Trisha smiled and turned off the stove before placing a large pile of freshly made pancakes in front of her younger son. Ed beamed and inhaled deeply, taking in the sugary scent before digging in. Envy rolled his eyes.

"You'll get fat if you eat like that every day Edo."

Ed gave him a look and swallowed the mouthful of pancakes.

"Practise starts again soon so I'll work it off then."

Trisha smiled and sat at the table with them, a mug of steamy hot tea in her hands.

"You boys are complete opposites aren't you? Though speaking of weight Envy, you look even skinnier than usual. You need to eat more than just those yoghurts of yours; I don't want you passing out during one of your school games."

Envy shrugged and took a swig from his own mug before getting up and depositing it into the sink.

"I think I'm gonna quite this year anyway."

Ed looked up from his pancake mountain in shock as his brother stretched.

"What? Why?"

"Well y'know, I'm finishing school in about a year, I think maybe I should spend less time on sports and more time on studying. Plan for my future and stuff."

Trisha smiled and stood up; she walked over and placed a kiss on Envy's forehead.

"That's very responsible of you dear. I'm going to go wake your father up so if you're gone by the time I come back down have a good day at school."

When Trisha had vanished Ed finished off his pancakes and stood up.

"En you're not seriously quitting are you?"

Envy shrugged and slipped on his shoes, grabbing his school bad and swinging it over his shoulder.

"That's what I'd planned yeah."

Ed pulled on his own shoes and tossed the spare house keys to Envy who caught them with ease and opened the front door letting in a cool autumn breeze.

"But, if you aren't on the team, I'm gonna have to do pair exercises with Russell."

Envy laughed and locked the door behind them as they stepped outside.

"I can't see Russell doing anything but sitting on the sidelines, you'll have to do them alone."

Ed made a frustrated groan and shoved his hands in the pockets of his long red coat. It was still early and the air was crisp and cool. They were both silent for a moment as they began strolling slowly in the direction of central high.

"I can't believe the holidays are over already..." Ed sighed and watched in amusement as the cold air turned his breath a smoky white. Envy shrugged.

"I can't believe I still have to go to counselling! Even after that 'fight' too..."

"You just need to stay cool okay. Don't give anything away... I still get so nervous... It's like mom'll separate us if we so much as look at each other."

"We can complain Ed but it was our own stupid fault for not being more careful and getting caught in the first place."

Ed sighed and flicked his bangs out of his eyes. What Envy was saying was true of course but Ed still couldn't help but feel somewhat angry towards their parents.

"I know it is, it just seems kinda' unfair."

"Don't worry about it Edo, I'll figure something out."

Ed sighed as they turned the corner and entered through the gates of Central High.

_'That's what you've been saying for weeks now...'_

Ed slapped himself mentally. He shouldn't hold it against Envy that no plan had surfaced. After all Envy was the older brother, he probably blamed himself for not being more responsible.

---

It wasn't long before Envy was mobbed by the many people that knew him, the gang was lead by Roy who slung his arm around Envy's neck and laughed loudly, ruffling his hair. Envy grinned and wiggled around until Roy let go of him.

"Envy! You've gotten skinnier...how was your vacation?"

Envy nudged Roy in the ribs and waved at someone he knew further off.

"Vacation was shit and I know. How was your time off?"

Roy shrugged and put his arm back around Envy's shoulders, the crowd had dispersed and Ed decided to follow the two at least until he found Russell.

"Pretty good, you wouldn't believe how many chicks there were where I went! It was awesome... Oh hi Ed, how's it going?"

Ed shrugged and gave the grounds a once over for Russell, when he didn't see him he turned his attention back to Roy and his brother.

"I could be better."

Roy looked between the two Elrics and raised a dark eyebrow.

"Geez what happened over vacation to make you two so goddamn miserable?"

Envy gave a sharp laugh and turned his head to stare at Roy straight in the eyes.

"Honestly Roy, you don't want to know, but the good news is; I'm gonna' sort it out soon."

Ed blinked up at him just as Russell appeared out of nowhere and began walking over to him calling his name. Ed ignored him.

"You are Envy?"

Envy grinned and nodded, linking arms with Roy and resting his other arm on Ed's shoulders.

"Yup, because I just thought of a plan."

The blonde opened his mouth to question Envy further when Russell grabbed his arm and frowned.

"Oi, Elric, you deaf or something?"

From his right Envy chuckled and patted him on the head.

"Well Edo, looks like you're wanted, I'll see you later okay?"

Before either of them could say anything Envy was dragging Roy away and Ed was left staring after them, wondering if Envy had indeed finally come up with a plan.

"Ed?"

"Huh? What?"

"What was that all about? And what's with you, you look kinda blank, I mean I know it's early and all but..."

"Never mind Russell, you probably wouldn't even believe me if I told you..."

Just then the bell rang and the two began to make their way to first period Russell frowning as they did.

"Ed is Envy still bothering you?"

"For the last time Russ, Envy was never bothering me. Hopefully... he's the one who's gonna fix everything..."

---

Once again, im uber, uber sorry, i blame my science teacher and Jade Dynasty.

**R&R if you wanna see Ed and Envy make out in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
